The Order Of Darth Traya Volume II
by jman007
Summary: Five Years have passed and Darth Caos makes his move against the Jedi and the Republic they protect meanwhil Darth Traya's reign comes to an end as her daughter seizes the title of Darth Traya
1. Chapter 2

Chapters

The Rise of Darth Caos

Galactic Chaos

Sithlings

Kreia's Rebellion

The New Darth Traya

Abeloth

Truth of the Force

Imprisoned

The Yuuzhan Vong

The Teachings of Shirra Hej Lor

The Training of Caira Ram

The Return of Lord Bracsuss

Traya's Dark Ambition

Dark Visitors

Corruption

The War With Yuuzhantar

The Cleansing

To Wonder the Galaxy

The Quest for A New World

Bracsuss' Betrayal

Traya's Return

Caira's Rise to Power

Last of The Tosh

The Three Thousand Year Stretch

The Rule of Two

The Revenge of Darth Xell

Characters:

Caira (Human-Daughter of Cornad and Janeo Ram/Sith apprentice and heir to the title Darth Traya.)

Darth Traya (Lord of the Trayus Academy/Shadow Ruler of the Unknown Regions)

Darth Caos (Lord of the Sith)

Darth Shenron (Sith Apprentice to Darth Caos)

Julion Van Mont (Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic)

Vefar' Sanx (Senator/Acting Supreme Chancellor)

Hyntarg Paok (Supreme Overlord of the Yuuzhan Vong)

Shirra Hej Lor (Yuuzhan Vong Priest and Shaper)

Yuushar (Ghostly Manifestation of the living force planet Yuuzhantar)

Zenoma Sekot (Offspring of the force planet Yuuzhantar)

Darth Xell (Lord of the Sith and heir to the Rule of Two)

Theron Voles (Human-Jedi Master)

Chapter 1. The rise of Darth Caos

Five years had passed since Darth Arachni died at the hands of Jedi Master Haal Windu and Darth Patheon met his end at Arachni's hands before that. Darth Caos was now lord of the sith and he and his apprentice Darth Shenron had been hiding in the last place the Jedi would think to look for them. They hid on the planet Alderran, in the estate of a wealthy nobleman. Darth Caos had taken control of the man's mind and used his mansion as their base of operations. During those five years Caos had used his former master's holocron to improve his skill and power in the force. He had reached his full potential and surpassed even his master. He sat in a private study trying to decipher the holocron in his hand. He had also decided it was time to rebuild the sith, but before he could do that Caos needed to keep the Jedi busy while he rebuilt the sith. His apprentice Darth Shenron's powers and skill had grown under his tutelage, but now it was time for her to put her skills to use in his service.

('Who made you…") He asked in his mind admiring the holocron as he waited for his apprentice to arrive. The holocron carried a wide variety of information, but he wanted the sith technique he saw his former master use during the battle of Coruscant. He smiled to himself when the door opened, Shenron walked in and dropped to one knee.

"Master…" When she entered the study she gasped when she saw the holocron. It was her second time eyeing the holocron; the first time she saw it was aboard the Juggernaut. Caos used it as a way to tempt her into joining him. She accepted and through his training Darth Shenron's power grew in leaps and bounds. Her mental powers surpassed anything her former master Bao Durr taught her. She could now control minds, create force illusions, feed off people's dark emotions. Darth Shenron could also force phase, use force crush and redirect energy. She had one other talent her current master knew nothing about and that was using the force shout technique and she had yet to reach her full potential.

"You may rise…" She obeyed; "I have been studying this holocron ever since I stole it from my master and I have come to the conclusion he did not build it…"

She was stroking her right head tail; "If he didn't build it then where did it come from…"

He grunted, 'I know not… When a Jedi or Sith builds a holocron they leave an impression of themselves on it… but whoever built this one did no such thing… either they don't want to be found or…" He didn't finish the statement. "It doesn't matter…" He turned in his chair to face his apprentice. "The time has come for us to unleash our power and rebuild the sith order… there will be hundreds… no thousands of sith…"

She smiled; "What about the Jedi?"

"I have a plan for the Jedi… They won't be sticking their lightsabers in our affairs for the time being… I have a mission for you…"

She smiled; "I am ready to serve master…"

He nodded in approval; "It is a three part mission… For the first part I want you to locate an old associate of mine… His name is Miko… He use to study with me at the academy on Korriban, before Revan destroyed it… My spies tell me he is working as an enforcer for the black heth…"

She grunted; "No wonder the heth are getting bolder…"

"Yes find and recruit him…"

"If he refuses…"

He hunched his shoulders; "Kill him there are others in the galaxy we can recruit, but I don't think it will come to that. The second part of your mission is to find a suitable place to build the new sith academy…"

She smiled; "Master… why not Korriban?"

"Korriban will stand again as the center of sith power, but that time is a long in coming… I will also leave the designs for our new academy up to you…" He handed her two data pads. One had all the information she would need to find Miko and the second had information about Czerka Corporate contacts who would send construction teams for the academy. "The last part of your mission involves new recruits… bright powerful young minds to join our ranks…" He smiled. "…Steal them from the Jedi."

"And if any Jedi stand in my way how would you wish me to handle them?"

"Kill them of course… By the time I join you your mission should be complete…"

She saluted; "I shall leave at once my lord…"

"Take the T3 unit with you as well…"

She bowed and left the study, Caos prepared himself for what he needed to do as Shenron prepared to leave. By the time she was ready to leave Caos was ready to enact his plan to bring chaos to the galaxy. He waited until his apprentice had made the jump to lightspeed before he started. Caos had a medical center built inside the mansion to enact his plan. He summoned two of the four sith assassins that survived the battle of Suuvaf to protect his body. Then he had another ten battle droids for extra protection. Finally the medical droids, which were programmed to tend to his body. The time had come, for the past three years Darth Caos had been studying a force technique called force walking. It was a sith technique that allowed him to leave his body and possess the body of another. It was dangerous for several reasons chief among them that if the force lain wasn't closed another force apparition could possess his body. Then his body had to be tended to while his essence was absent.

Caos sat on a mat after undressing; then he took several deep breaths and slowed his breathing. Within a matter of minutes he was in the trance and pulling away from his body. His conscious mind took shape and he was floating in the air staring at his body and the droids. He flew up and through the roof of the mansion and looked around at the mountain landscape that was Alderran. He opened a force tunnel and in he went. It was like traveling through hyperspace for a ship, but instead of a bright light distorting everything, Caos saw all the stars and their systems as he flew. Caos was there in a matter of minutes and as soon as he exited the tunnel he created he closed it. Only he could open it so there was no chance of anyone trying to steal his body. He entered Coruscant's atmosphere and flew across the city landscape towards the Jedi temple.

The Jedi Temple:

Jedi Master Ynarr Ki Lazz was Caos' target and he was meditating in his private meditation room. He felt a disturbance and opened his eyes; something felt off to him and dark. He stood up and looked around; he was about to return to meditating when this great power sent him to his knees. It was as if someone was trying to open his skull while he was awake. His body shook uncontrollably as he tried to banish the foul presence. The Twi'lek master pound his fist on the floor, he couldn't mentally call for help it was taking all his might to fight the unseen intruder. In the end Darth Caos was too powerful and he slowly gained control over Ynarr Ki Lazz. The possessed Lazz stood up and flexed his fingers and arms trying to get use to his new body. He finally opened his eyes and started walking in circles. By the fifth circuit he was in complete control. The possessed Lazz got dressed and hooked the lightsaber to his belt; then he left the meditation room. As he walked passed the Jedi in the temple they greeted him as a master he was unaware of the dark presence underneath controlling Lazz's body.

("The fools they probably won't know anything until I make my move…") The possessed Lazz made his way to the archives, where he was greeted by an elderly looking Ithorian who walked with an elaborate metal staff.

[Master Lazz… what can I do for you?"]

"I need to get access to the restricted archives…" Only Masters were allowed access to the sith holocrons stored in the vault.

["Of course Master Lazz this way…"] The Ithorian chronicler led Lazz across the great archives down a narrow hallway to a large metal door. The Ithorian inserted a key card and then he placed a hand on the door for hand finger print scan. ["Do you need any assistance Master Lazz?"]

"No thank you… a droid will do fine though…"

["I will send one immediately sir…"]

As soon as the Ithorian walked away the possessed Lazz patched into the pirate sith communications array and contacted his agent. "This is darth to agent zero one zero… come in…"

"One zero one… go ahead…"

"Is everything in place…"

"Yes sir… just as you ordered… the satellite is ready to receive…"

A droid walked in and as soon as it did he placed a small scrambler on the droids head. It reprogrammed the droid to obey whatever he told it to do.

"Whom do you serve?"

"I serve Darth Caos…"

He smiled; "Prepare these holocrons to transmit their information to this satellite…"

"Affirmative…" The droid replied and together they began down loading and transmitting the information.

Jedi Master Vandarr was teaching his padawan the finer points of lightsaber combat. Their blades crackled and hissed when they struck and the padawan was having a hard time keeping Vandarr at bay. He disarmed the Rodian and jumped on his chest throwing him to the ground and pointed his lightsaber in his face.

["I yield master…"] Vandarr ears pricked up, something was not right in the temple. He switched off his lightsaber and closed his eyes. ["Master is everything okay?"] The Rodian asked.

He looked at the Rodian; "No more training today… Go to the fountain of many waters and meditate you must…"

He bowed; ["Yes master…"]

Vandarr closed his eyes again; the disturbance he felt was coming from the archives. He left the practice ring, headed upstairs and walked across the main lobby. As he walked, Vandarr was joined by Jedi Master Vrook; "Master Vandarr… where are you off to in such a hurry…"

He didn't slow his pace; "To the archives… a disturbance in the force I sense… Grave danger…"

"I will accompany you then…" When the two masters reached the archives the Ithorian was speaking with a padawan.

["Master Vrook… Master Vandarr… how may I assist you…"]

"Master Bwemtu has anything strange happened…" Vandar asked.

["No what do you mean…"]

"He means… Has anyone done or ask for something special…"

Bwemtu looked at Vandarr, the Ithorian grunted; ["Padawan Sewell wanted to access the main computer and Master Lazz wanted access to the restricted archives…"]

Vandarr gasped; "The sith holocrons…"

["What is wrong?]

"Have everyone leave the archives and seal it you must… Sense a great evil in Lazz I do…"

"Keep it quiet…" Vrook said. As Bwemtu asked everyone to leave the archives, Vandarr and Vrook made their way up the hall to the restricted archives.

The droid had done a seventy percent download when the possessed Lazz felt the two masters heading his way. He smiled and removed a personal shield generator from his belt, he placed the generator behind the droid and activated it.

"Ah Master Vandarr and Master Vrook… what can I do for you…"

"Master Lazz… What are you doing?"

"Who are you…" Vandarr asked. "…Master Lazz you are not. Physically you are mentally are you not…"

He smiled at the both of them drawing his lightsaber; "To the first question… I am taking back what rightfully belongs to the sith…" When he said sith Vandarr and Vrook drew their lightsabers. "As for the second question… you are correct Master Vandarr. Physically the body belongs to Ynarr Ki Lazz… Mentally it belongs to Darth Caos…"

"What manner of sith trickery is this…" Vandarr yelled.

"The kind you are not prepared to fight… Now die!" He unleashed force lightening on the both of them. They blocked the attack with their sabers.

"I will take the droid…" Vrook yelled over the crackling sound of the lightening hitting their energy blades. "…Can you handle him?"

"Go…" He yelled back.

Vrook reached for the droid in the force, but Caos-Lazz had a powerful force barrier protecting it. He jumped to get closer to the shield. Vandarr rolled to the ground and jumped up swinging for Caos-Lazz's head. He ducked and did a spin kick into Vrook's back because he had landed behind him. Vrook went chest first into the shield that gave him a mild shock.

Red and blue blade crackled and hissed as they pushed against one another. "You won't be hurting me you will be hurting Lazz…" Caos said.

"Lazz hear me… fight him you must…"

Caos laughed, "He can't hear you… He is weak and nothing this weak can stand against the power of the dark side…"

They started fighting again and Caos-Lazz managed to wrench Vandarr's lightsaber from his hand, but Vandarr jumped onto his chest kicking him. Caos-Lazz stumbled backwards into the shield; he used the pain of his body and converted the shocks from the shield into raw force power. He threw a ball of power at Vandarr, he caught it with his hands. The force of the blow slid him across the floor.

"Can you take anymore you pointy-eared little freak?" Caos-Lazz started walking forward throwing power ball after power ball. He threw five more alternating hands and Vandarr caught them all. 'That 's right throw it back at me!"

Vandarr grunted releasing the energy into a wave; the blast cracked the walls. Caos-Lazz looked past Vandarr and saw the Ithorian running up the hallway taking his staff apart until he was holding a double-edged lightsaber. Caos Lazz flipped backwards and grabbed Vrook by what was left of his hair. He slammed him into the shield twice and held his lightsaber to his head.

"Stay back or he dies…"

"Master the download is complete…" The droid said. Caos-Lazz smiled, "Well this has been fun, but I have to go… Droid self destruct… lets give these Jedi ten seconds to consider their fate…"

He used the force to turn off the shield generator and summoned the small device to his hand. He used force lightening to short it out. He smiled at the two Jedi and threw Vrook at them. Then he left Lazz's body as the droid exploded. Bwemtu used his power to shield both Lazz and Vrook. Vandarr used his power to hold back the explosion, the blast destroyed the sith holocrons and the entire vault. The other masters came to the archives with medical droids who took Lazz and Vrook to the medical wing of the temple. While the Jedi sorted through the mess Darth Caos' essence form flew across the city landscape. He had one more task to complete before he returned to his body.

Office of the Supreme Chancellor:

Julion Van Mont was on his honeymoon with his new bride Aaneda, they had gone to Onderon for their honeymoon. Chasser Regox a Devarian was chief assistant to the chancellor. He was in the office keeping things running for the chancellor while he was away. He was going over the latest Jedi reports on the anti slavery law enforcement when his mind was over powered by Caos. Taking over the mind of a non-force user was a lot easier than taking over the mind of a jedi master. Once again he flexed his fingers and arms trying to get use to the body. Traveling from body to body was a disorienting feeling, but he easily overcame it.

The first thing he did was contact his spy; "Did the satellite collect all the information?"

"Yes my lord…"

"Is everything in place… for the senators?"

"Yes my lord…"

Caos ended the transmission and contacted Senator Vefar Sanx. Sanx was originally General Myac Fell who lead a movement on Bothuwai called the true sons of Bothuwai. Caos had freed Fell from prison and had him surgically altered. He became Vefar Sanx, his followers went into hiding to make it look as he had put an end to the True Sons of Bothuwai. He rose quickly in the field of politics and became Senator.

"Senator…" Caos spoke to him via the sith holo-net. "…Or shall I call you General Fell…"

"How do you know that name…"

"Because fool I am Darth Caos who recruited you… I have possessed this body… I am about to call for a special session of the senate, but you won't make it because of an emergency from home."

"Of course my lord…"

"You are about to become supreme chancellor… don't fail me…" He ended the transmission and summoned the senators to the senate hall.

The Senators gathered for the emergency meeting, some complained about the timing of this meeting. Some wondered what it was about, only Sanx didn't show up. When all the senators were gathered the podium rose up with Caos-Regox.

"Senators… fellow delegates… Supreme Chancellor Julion Van Mont asked me to play the following message for you…"

As a hundred foot tall hologram of Mont appeared in the air Caos left Ragox's body. He looked around confused at the gathered senators as the hologram began to speak.

"My friends a great travesty has befallen the galaxy… This travesty was perpetrated by the Jedi, but that evil is about to avenged… The sith are about to return to the galaxy and balance will be restored. Fair well my friends your sacrifice will mean the return of the sith. Long live the sith…" As soon as the hologram faded the first explosions happened inside the auditorium itself. Then the next explosions blew out chunks of the roof. Men and women both human and alien cried out in terror as the bombs in the foundation and near the generator exploded. The explosion shook several blocks of the city and shattered windows. Some speeders and transports were thrown into the ground or buildings.

Darth Caos floated in the air watching the disaster unfold, he flew to the place he exited the force tunnel from. He opened it and in he went. In a matter of minutes Caos was back on Alderran. When he entered his body he shouted and unleashed a force wave that destroyed the droids in the room.

He looked at his arms and hands, he was back in his body again; Caos got dressed and ordered the noblemen to turn over all his credits to him. He bought a long range ship and left Alderran for good.


	2. Chapter 56

Chapter 2. Galactic Chaos

The death of the senators was all over the holonet; when it flashed on the view screen Supreme Chancellor Julion Van Mont was receiving a massage from his young wife Aaneda Van Mont. The explosion was caught on holocam.

"Over ninety percent of the Senators had gathered together in the assembly hall when the explosion happened…"

Mont sat up and held Aaneda in his lap, "Oh my stars…" she declared. "…Senator Koviss."

Julion was speechless, he stood up and made a holonet call to Coruscant. He slammed his fist on the com box. "Damn!" He yelled.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I can't get through Admiral Quintess has called for media silence…"

That is when Queen Tauhlia came onto the balcony; "I just heard and I can't believe it… the press is saying it is Corellian terrorists…"

"That is ridiculous…" Mont shouted; "…I cry your pardon your majesty. I have to get back to Coruscant…"

Aaneda had already gone to their suit to pack, as she walked back into the lobby a droid passed her. "Begging your pardon sir… Grand Master Gaffeen Satell is on line for you…"

"Transmit it here…" a cylinder like droid floated onto the balcony and transmitted the Selkath's image. "Master Gaffeen I heard… We are packing now… I should be back on Coruscant within the next five days…"

["Your presence will be welcome… several systems are already threatening to leave the Republic… this incident has also started tensions between the Quarren and the Mon Calamari as well…"]

"I am trying to contact Admiral Quintess… but he isn't responding to any of my inquiries…"

["I shall contact him for you…"]

The transmission was ended, it took Julion and Aaneda thirty minutes to pack and shuttle to their ship in orbit. Queen Tauhlia saw them off.

Coruscant-The Jedi Temple:

All the masters with the exception of Lazz was gathered together in the council chambers. They all listened to Vandarr and Vrook as they described their fight with Caos-Lazz.

"I think this Darth Caos is responsible for the deaths of the senators as well…" Mia Shale said.

"We must hunt him down as soon as possible…" Vrook cried.

"We haven't seen the last of this Darth Caos… I feel this is only the beginning…" Master Kavar said.

["Yes we need to be on guard…"] Gaffeen said.

A chime beeped and Gaffeen hit a button on his armchair it was his apprentice, a human named Ramere. His holographic image shimmered into resolution. "Forgive me master, but Admiral Quintess and the head of the GRI are here to speak with the council members…"

["Show them in…"]

"This can't be good…" The Falleen Fiorra Hunn said.

The fifteen-year old Ramere led the human Quintess and a Bothan Named Xasar Bwe'Tau into the council chambers. He bowed to the masters then left.

["Gentlemen what can we do for you…"]

"This must be off the record because of the implications…" Xasar said.

Gaffeen had all recordings paused; ["You may speak freely…"]

Xasar cleared his throat; "We intercepted some damaging evidence in regards to the chancellor's office… some of this evidence is… shall we say is circumspective…"

"We have evidence in our possession that implicates Supreme Chancellor Julion Van Mont in the deaths of all the Senators…"

"That is ridiculous…" Vrook yelled.

"It gets better Master Vrook…" Xasar said speaking up; "…We caught one of the men responsible for planting the bombs… He confessed to being hired by Chancellor Mont…"

["We would like to interrogate him…"] Dainor said.

Xasar and Quintess looked at each other; "Nothing would give us greater pleasure… but the bastard killed himself…" Xasar said.

"Convenient…" Mia Shale said sarcastically.

"We were hoping that the jedi would lead the investigation to exonerate him… Someone tipped off the press, but some of them had the sense too keep a lid on this… We had to call for a media black out… I know a few journalistic big mouths who would love blast this about…"

"But you cannot guarantee media silence…"

They both sighed, but it was Xasar who answered. "No this is bound to get on the net…"

"Not to mention the fact that we have to arrest the chancellor as soon as he lands on Coruscant…" Quintess said in a sad tone of voice.

"A statement the council must make… to the press…" Vandarr said.

Gaffeen looked at Vandarr and sighed; ["Agreed… Masters Vrook, Mia Shale, and Fiorra Hunn will investigate… Masters Vandarr, Dainor, and I will make a statement to the press on these disturbing findings…"] he looked at Laon Tunell; ["Speak with Master Lazz and see if he remembers anything…"]

"One more thing…" Fiorra Hunn yelled; "…When you arrest Chancellor Mont, Vefar' Sanx will become acting supreme chancellor…"

Her words caused Xasar to sigh and with a heavy heart he said; "I don't trust him either and for the following reasons… when General Myac Fell escaped prison… we assumed he died, but we now believe Vefar Sanx is actually General Fell…"

"You are telling us this now…" Vrook said.

"Well we don't have any evidence and my friends on Bothuwai have been watching the senator… Perhaps with you jedi we can unmask him…"

The council agreed and adjourned, they all went to their assigned duties. Since Masters Vrook, Mia Shale and Fiorra Hunn went with the admiral and director to arrest Julion Van Mont.

They allowed Mont to land on Coruscant and on the ramp of his starship chancellor one he gave a statement to the press. Then he made his way to ambassadorial palace that was used for visiting dignitaries.

"Has the Jedi council responded to my requests for aid…" He asked his new assistant; a female Bith named Gyreel.

["No sir… it seems everyone in government has taken a vow of silence… Senators Sanx, Desstar and Pior are here they were the only ones to survive because they arrived late.]

"Show them in…" He took a seat at his desk and looked at Aaneda; "…I need a drink."

"Some tea…"

He smiled; "No I need something with a little more kick…"

The doors swooshed open, but instead of the surviving senators Gyreel entered with Director Xasar, Admiral Quintess, and Jedi Masters Vrook, Mia Shale, and Fiorra Hunn.

Mont was about to speak, but Xasar stopped him; "We need to talk…"

Mont listened as the Bothan told him what they had discovered and why they were there with fifty members of the Republic security force.

"That is ridiculous…" Aaneda said when he finished his tale.

"It is that is why we the Jedi council will be personally handling the investigation…" Vrook said.

"We need your full cooperation sir… You will be placed under house arrest…"

"Among your body guards will be Jedi Knights… You will be perfectly safe until we uncover the true villains behind this plot…" Vrook said.

"I will cooperate… but I don't trust Sanx either try to put someone else in charge like Senator Pior… He is an ally of mine…"

"It is settled then…" Mia Shale said.

"Nothing is settled… I won't sit still for this…" Aaneda said.

"Lady Mont please…"

"No…" She yelled.

Mont stood up; "Wife…" He gently said trying to take her in his arms, she jerked away from him. "…Where is that strong little urchin who stole my credit clip…" He cupped her face, "… I need her now, more than ever…"

"I will do everything in my power to exonerate you…" She replied, he kissed her on the lips.

"I know…" He turned to Xasar, "…I am ready…"

"Supreme Chancellor Julion Van Mont… I am placing you under arrest for conspiracy, treason, consorting with the sith, and mass murder… anything you say will be used against you in a court of law… Have you understood your rights as I have said them to you…"

"Yes…" he replied as Xasar placed binders on him.

"Is that necessary?" Aaneda asked.

"Only a formality ma'am… as soon as he is settled in I will remove them…" Xasar turned to the captain of the guard. "Captain take him to the east wing…" A detail of fifty men formed around Mont and took him to the east wing in the palace.

"I want to be alone now…" Aaneda said as Mia tried to comfort her.

"If you need anything the Jedi is ready to serve."

As soon as they all left the office Aaneda searched her bags until she found a GRI operative transmitter, she placed a code in desert scorpion and then she waited. Five minutes passed before the device chimed and it projected a miniature hologram of Mission Vao.

"Well hello… Mrs. Mont or should I say Mrs. Chancellor…" The Twi'lek said.

"Hello Mission… have you heard about…"

"I know everything including the chancellor's arrest…"

"I know you are retired, but could you put your team together and…"

She smiled; "For a friend anything… It will take eight days…"

"If you are caught…"

"I know… You will hear from me in eight days from now… Mission out…"

The guards were escorting Mont up the east wing down a hall on the fifth floor. It was mainly disserted with the exception of some cleaning droids and a few engineers. As they passed the droid and a couple of engineers the droid popped open to reveal an assassin on the inside and the man servicing the power conduit leapt off of his hover stool igniting a lightsaber. The security guards jumped to action; they opened fire on the man who leapt out of the droid, but he had a personal shield generator and a golem flechet heavy repeater. The weapon fired molten pieces of metal in wide burst; two guards were burned badly as the molten led went through their blaster armor. One of the guards extended his hand and force ripped the weapon from him. He slammed the man into the wall knocking him unconscious. Then he fought a dark jedi named Serall Hass who had killed his former master and was hired by Darth Caos for this mission. Hass managed to cut the leg off the Jedi and would have killed him, but another Jedi a woman dropped kicked him and then stabbed him with one of two of her lightsabers. She blocked blaster fire from all directions as more assassins tried to kill Mont. A man burst from another droid and pointed a micron-forty rocket launcher at the group. The missile flew from the weapon but the woman extended her hand and the missile looped around and killed the man and three others. Two more assassins this time sith assassins joined the attempt on Mont's life.

"Go I will hold them off…" The woman yelled running along the wall and landing in front of the two assassins. As she fought the two masked warriors the captain and his men surrounded Mont and led him to safety. When Mia Shale showed up with a hundred more security officers the female Jedi was returning to the east wing lobby carrying her fellow Jedi.

"Well done…" Mia said.

"Thank you master… they were well organized… members of the brotherhood of the krayt dragon…" The brotherhood was started by the sith lord Darth Sion.

"Well it looks like the order needs to go hunting again…"

"There were also two sith assassins…" The woman said handing Mia their lightsabers. "…And the traitor Serall Hass dared to show his face… Jedi Cren was able to knock a man out before he was maimed…"

"Well done Jedi Vella… Carry on…"

The man they took alive killed himself with a pill he had in his mouth so there was no interrogating him. It was Mia Shale who suggested that it be announced that Julion Van Mont had been killed in the attempt and that all the assassins died trying to escape. Director Xasar agreed and Mont was taken to a secure location. When Gaffeen and the others made their statements to the press he informed the galaxy that Julion Van Mont was dead. Pior Gathar a Wookie was chosen to be acting supreme chancellor.

Desstar the Senator of Corellia was on his way to meet with the acting supreme chancellor when he was killed by a runaway speeder car. He was taken to the medical center where he died later. Senator Vefar Sanx was in his office when several assassins tried to kill him, but his private security team miraculously defeated the team of assassins.

The acting supreme chancellor was in his office writing proposals to those member worlds threatening to leave the republic. His security had been increased and two Jedi had been assigned to him, but it was no use. A mouse droid filled with a poisonous gas made from plants that could only be found on the planet Felucia was used, he died instantly. The media speculated on the deaths and the chaos was spreading through the galaxy as even the wookie chief ten was threatening to leave the republic if the true villains weren't found immediately.

The Jedi Temple:

"Master Lazz I am sorry to make you relive that, but if there is anything you can remember…" Laon Tunell said. Lazz had awakened several hours ago and had tried everything to cleanse himself, but he felt lost.

"I am sorry Master Tunell… I don't know anything…" He hesitated. "…It was like being locked in a room with no windows or doors… I knew what was happening on the outside, but I couldn't stop myself… I am ashamed of myself…"

He smiled feeling nothing, but compassion for the Jedi Master; "I know you fought him with everything on the inside of you… May I suggest that get back up and into your old routine…"

He shook his head in fear; "I don't know if I can…"

"You have to try my friend… If you don't then Darth Caos has already won…"

He looked at him with great fear in his eyes; "I feel as if a part of myself is missing… I am tainted…" He grabbed Tunell by the arm; "…I will say this. Darth Caos is far more powerful than you can imagine… he may even be more powerful than Darth Arachni…"

"And as powerful as he was… Darth Arachni was killed by a Jedi…" He tried to send comforting thoughts to Lazz; "…Be strong my friend."

Lazz watched Laon Tunell leave the medical wing and as he did he looked inside himself and saw the taint that Darth Caos left behind and apart of Lazz felt as if he wanted to taste more of the dark side.

["How is he…"] Dainor Rimjall asked standing in the lobby with Masters Vandarr, Kavar, and Galo Helm.

"He is afraid… Master Lazz will need our support…"

"Contact Master Wendu… Double his efforts he must to find and stop Darth Caos…" Vandarr said.

"Maybe we should consider sending more Jedi to help him… He and his team have been searching for the past five years with no headway…" Helm said.

Kavar shook his hesd; "I disagree Haal Windu is strong in the force… he will not fail us…"

As they talked they were joined by Master Vrook; "There is something you all need to see…" He pulled out a mini-projector that showed Vefar Sanx accepting the post of acting supreme chancellor. That announcement left a sour taste in the mouths of the Jedi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Sithlings

It was all over the holonet; the news of the death of all the senators, the assassinations of Senators Poi and Desstar. Then the instating of Senator Sanx as acting supreme chancellor who took emergency power for himself until each member of the republic could elect new senators. The chaos was spreading fast despite efforts of the Jedi throughout the galaxy. Old enemies were gearing up for war; treaties were being broken and trade between cooperating systems was coming to a stand still. Some planets had declared martial law because of the rioting and criminal organizations like the hutts, the exchange, the black heth, and the black sun were taking advantage of the situation to install corrupt senators in the senate.

Darth Shenron stood in the street dressed in black watching the news on a holo-screen. She couldn't believe the galaxy wide disruption her master had caused. ("One day your secrets will be mine master…") she thought to herself; her ambition was growing along with her power, but it wasn't time yet. She had not reached her full potential, but soon and the title of sith lord would be hers, but first she had to carry out her master's wishes. She was on the planet Orde Mandell which was currently ruled by the black heth. Shenron was hiding her presence in the force because Miko was here and he was a former sith apprentice she needed to recruit for the new sith academy. Darth Shenron was dressed in her black sith robes and she walked up the street with her cloak billowing as she walked. Her twin lightsabers dangled from her belt and since the republic had no jurisdiction in the system, she didn't care. Not that she intended to hide her identity because her master had given her permission to kill anyone who stood in her way. As she walked people scurried out of her path or they crossed to the other side of the street. Orde Mandell had no official standing government at the moment, whoever had the most guns ruled and that was the black heth.

The Black Heth had grown in power and standing because of one person and that was Miko. His life was spared by Revan when they both were captured by the former head of the academy inside the tomb of Tulak Hord. With Revan's help they defeated the old crazy master and Revan spared Miko. When Revan and his friends attacked the temple Miko ran in fear, but he remembered his lessons as a sith apprentice and turned that fear into power and now he was the head enforcer for the black heth.

"I say we take the fight to the hutts… in one all out attack within a months time we will be running the Ytube sector…" These words were spoken by Boss Ghavat a Twi'lek.

"You speak foolishly Ghavat…" A human man named Treven said. "…The republic won't sit idly by why we take over a major section of space… The Hutts have military might that is why the republic leave them alone…"

"With our head enforcer here nothing can stand in our way…"

"Miko Speak some since into this fool…"

"Yes Miko tell us what you think…"

Miko was about to speak when he felt a great disturbance in the force; he stood up and closed his eyes. The gathered bosses looked at each other and plied him with questions. He opened his eyes and smiled; "You are all about to die and if you don't want that to be your fate… then I suggest you leave this place post haste…"

"Is it the Hutts?"

"No…" He said in a grim voice, "…something worse…"

The main entrance to the upstairs base was ripped off the track; it was where the Black Heth members gathered for refreshment and entertainment. When Darth Shenron entered the place everyone in the bar pointed a gun at her. She inhaled a deep breath and fueled it with the force then she let out a force shout. The amplified scream broke glass, busted eardrums, shattered the frontal lobes of a few Bith, detonated some hidden grenades, and even a few eyes bust out. The force of the blast sent several dozen patrons to the floor. The survivors who could still function fired their blasters only to have the bolts deflected back at them from the female Twi'lek's dual lightsabers. Darth Sheron cut a bloody path through the survivors and she finished off those too weak to fight as well. She grabbed a man in the force choke and killed him slowly, then a verpine jumped out at her. Shenron cut the verpine up into twelve huge chunks in less than five seconds. She unleashed a force wave that smashed the floor up and dropped it on all the people on the next floor. She walked over crumbled bodies heading for the turbo lift that went down into the third and final level. Shenron summoned a thermal detonator to her hand and forced the doors open; she then ripped the lift off the track and dropped to the third level. She activated the detonator, dropped it down the shaft, and waited. She raised an eyebrow when the detonator flew back up the shaft. The detonator exploded right in front of her, but she phased her body and the fiery explosion passed right through her. She phased back in when the blast was over and extended her mind feeding force illusions to the people below they started fighting one another and the familiar snap hiss of a lightsaber could be heard. The fight downstairs lasted forty minutes and the only sound being made now was the hum of the lightsaber. Shenron jumped down into the third level, where a scruffy man with dark brown hair stood wearing Echani armor. He had a gold handle lightsaber in his right hand while his right sparked with force lightening.

They stared at each other for several seconds; "Ah Miko at last… don't be a fool… My power is far greater than yours and if I was here to kill you I would have done that by now…"

He considered her words and switched off his lightsaber; "What do you want?"

"My Master Darth Caos is need of your services…" She felt his confusion; "…Perhaps you know him by his former name… Deban Steel…"

Miko gasped; "That was him…"

"Is…" She replied offended; "…Is him, Lord Caos caused the disruption in the Republic so that we can rebuild the sith academy without interference from the Jedi… We want you to become the head of the new sith academy…"

"I accept…" He said.

"Where are we going now…" He asked following her out of the damaged head quarters to her ship.

"The next thing I need to do is search the galaxy for potentials preferably sithlings… the younger the better…"

"And what are we going to teach them with… all the sith training manuals have been taken by the Jedi, not to mention the holocrons…"

She grunted; "My master took care of that already…" When they reached the ship Shenron stopped him. "I am continuing on alone, but you have the chance to prove yourself to me and my master…"

"I am listening…"

"I want you to contact Czerka corp tell them to meet you on Meriluka…"

"There is nothing there…"

"Not yet… at any rate it is where I have chosen to build the new sith academy…" he smiled as she handed him a data pad; "Two birds with one stone… That contains all the blue prints for the new academy…"

Shenron marched up her ship and took off.

Dathomir:

The green jungle world of Dathomir was home to a group of women who treated the force like magic and believed they needed spells to activate it. The planet wasn't apart of the Republic and the Jedi left it alone because of they didn't consider the people a threat or of any consequence. Sometimes the sith came to planet to recruit, but that was dangerous because on more than one occasion a fight started.

The night sisters lived in the swamp area where they were currently ruled by Natara Olth. She was giving audience to a night sister named Omear. "Your daughter's destiny is at hand…" She said staring into a green orb. "…A true sith lord comes."

"When…" she asked.

"Soon… she will want your daughter…"

"I will not be separated from my daughter…"

"This woman is powerful… if our clan fights her many will die…"

"She can't fight all of us…" Omear said.

"Her death will bring her master and him we cannot fight…"

Omear stood up and started reciting the spell of all seeing in order to gaze into the future. She stopped and looked at the head mistress; "What if we… offered the sith land to build an academy here on Dathomir mother?"

Natara sat back; "You are clever my child and when your daughter comes of age she can return to us…"

"Yesss…"

An Alderranian long range shuttle entered the atmosphere and flew across the landscape towards the swamp lands. It landed on the edge of the swamp and the ramp was lowered. "Remain here and keep the ship running…" She said to T3.

When Shenron walked down the ramp, she was greeted by ten night sisters. "State your business sith…" The lead sister said who wore black armor.

Darth Shenron sneered and with a wave of her hand she force choked the woman and threw her down to the ground. "I am a lord of the sith…"

The others drew their weapons on her, "ENOUGH!" Omear yelled. She walked up to the ship. She took a knee; "Forgive her my lady… we mean no harm. Always the sith have been welcome on Dathomir…" Shenron placed her saber back on her belt.

"Who are you?" The Twi'lek asked.

"My name is Omear… Come with me…"

Omear led Shenron deeper into the swamp passing several derelict buildings. They finally came to a super structure an ancient temple with sith symbols on it. Several women stood in front of the main entrance with their children ranging in ages of three to six. Omear stood next to a girl with red hair and took her hand. Shenron walked up and down the line of women. She stopped and pointed at a four-year old boy then she pointed at a three-year old girl. Another girl was chosen and then a female Zabrak who had been adopted by the sisters. Shenron turned her eyes to Omear's daughter and pointed her finger.

"Bring the chosen ones to my ship… They are now sithlings…"

Everyone obeyed except for Omear; "My lady a word please in private…"

"My time is precious and I will not waste it…"

"It would serve your order well to here what she has to say…" Natara said emerging from the temple like structure.

Shenron eyed the woman suspiciously; "Very well we shall speak…" The others were dismissed while a warrior girl took the sithlings to the ship. "I don't know…" Shenron said after hearing Omear's request; "I will have to contact my master… His word will be final on that…"

"It would behoove you to convince him…" Omear said.

Shenron narrowed her yellow eyes. "Are you threatening the sith?"

"No my lady only stating a fact…"

Shenron started pacing; "Wait here I shall return shortly…" Shenron found a private area and removed a mini-projector from her belt. She placed the device on the ground and took a knee. A few seconds later a hologram of Darth Caos appeared. "My lord…"

"Have you completed your task?"

"Not as of yet my lord… I am on Dathimor…"

"You need to leave there and soon my spies tell me that the republic at the request of Jedi Master Haal Wendu will blockade the planet…"

"I called you master because the night sisters have a request…" It only took a few seconds to explain their proposal.

He sighed; "Is the girl worth it?"

"Yes my lord… The dark side is strong with her…"

He grunted; "Make the deal…"

"Thank you my lord…" She looked up; "Where are you anyway?"

"Korriban… I came here to search the old academy… I will see you soon…"

She ended the transmission and returned to the women; "We have a deal…" Omear beamed, "It will be awhile before she returns…" Omear handed her daughter over to Shenron and she quickly returned to her ship and took off.

Republic Blockade Fleet:

Twenty minutes after the Darth Shenron left the planet a republic fleet division came out of hyperspace and blocked the planet. Twenty-five cruisers and over one hundred and fifty star fighters.

Commander Madess Cyx a Quarren was in command; ["Standard orbit…"] He ordered to the pilot; ["Tell the Jedi…"] As soon as the words left his mouth Haal Wendu entered, the bridge with another Jedi named Hesba Lek a Cathar. ["Ah Master Wendu… we have arrived on Dathimor…"]

"What a dark world this is…"

"It teems with the dark side…" Haal said closing his eyes. "She was here…" He said after meditating for three minutes.

"Who…" The commander asked.

"Darth Shenron… Caos' apprentice…" Hesba answered.

"She can't have gone far…" Haal said. "…Commander prepare me a long range ship. I am going after her…"

"Alone…" Hesba said.

"I am never alone with the force…"

"You know what I mean…"

"We have been traveling together for the past five years… You know me… I can take care of myself…"

"Haal my friend…" He placed a hand on his shoulder; "It was not your fault…"

"I know but if had been more diligent the senators would not be dead…" Hesba was about to say something, but Haal stopped him; "…There is something you can do …locate Rau Steel. Perhaps he can give us an insight into how Darth Caos thinks…"

"Where do I start looking for him?"

"I checked the Republic data base… He is living on Chandrila…"

"I shall leave at once and may the force be with you…"

"And you my friend…"

Haal sat in his ship contacting the other three Jedi to inform them of what he had found. Then he took off leaving the Black Hole.

The ice moon of Velauth orbited the tropical world of Syer, a member planet of the Republic. The moon was home to the Sendi Meditation tower and it was here that the younglings were brought before they were taken to Coruscant. It was here the younglings were given their first introduction to the written philosophy of the force. They were also introduced to the history of the Jedi order.

Jedi Master Rhaff Kewen was in charge of the meditation tower, he lived there with his apprentice and four other Jedi. The tower was empty with the exception of Kewen and the others. They were awaiting the arrival of the Jedi star ship the Light Seeker that would bring them this years younglings from all over the Republic.

Padawan Bernan a human was walking the tower balcony that went all the way around the top level. He felt a disturbance in the force and looked out over the bridge where a little girl was crying on the bridge. He ran through the tower knocking over a droid, he leapt from the tenth level to the lobby floor and opened the main doors.

"What is going on?" A Jedi Neimodian asked.

"There is a girl standing on the bridge…" He said opening the doors. The girl was shivering and wearing rags; "Bernan why have you brought that girl in here?" Kewen asked standing at the top of the winding staircase.

"She is strong in the force master… This note was pinned on her coat…"

With a wave of his hand Kewen summoned the note to his hand with the force. He closed his eyes scanning the note in the force.

"She isn't from this system…" One of the Jedi said.

"Look at her feet…" Another Jedi said. Her feet were bare and despite the cold were in good shape. "She is from Dathimor…"

"This note and the girl reeks of the dark side…" Kewen said.

What they didn't notice was the nano-nites crawling out from the girls clothes. They infected the computers and took control of the communications system.

"She is dangerous… we will put her on a droid ship and send her back to Dathomir…" As soon as the words left his mouth, the doors opened and standing on the other side was Darth Shenron and an astromech droid. "Deila Shyren… How dare you come here…" Kewen said.

She smiled, "The name is Darth Shenron now…" Bernan pushed the girl to the ground and ignited his lightsaber. "Please little padawan…" She said making her hand into a claw and using the force choke technique.

"Let him go…" Kewen said igniting his violet blade lightsaber.

Bernan died with a resounding neck crack that echoed in the lobby. "Like this…" She said throwing him across the floor.

The other four Jedi ignited their lightsabers and charged her at the same time. She unhooked her dual lightsabers and leapt to the side over the first Jedi as she was coming down she thrust her left saber out and stabbed him in the back. She blocked with her right and did a spin on the floor sweeping the legs of the third Jedi. Shenron jumped up on her feet and did a cartwheel stabbing her sabers down into the chest and stomach of the third Jedi. She came up on her feet in the face of the second Jedi, they fought back and forth as the fourth Jedi tried to sneak up behind her who was armed with a double blade. He stabbed at her, but she leaned to the side as she blocked an attack from the third Jedi. She jumped up into the air with the fourth Jedi following her into the air. She spun around decapitating her and landed on her feet as the body dropped to the floor.

"Acmeer…" Kewen yelled, "…Go and take a ship get out of here I will hold her off…" Kewen jumped down to the lobby and ran towards Shenron while Acmeer escaped.

"A Jedi master… I have never killed a master before…"

He charged her with all his might, but Shenron spun around him twisting her right saber and stabbed him in the back. It was over; "Get everything ready…" She said to T3 as the droid rolled off Shenron walked out of the main entrance just as the ship was taking off. She raised a clawed hand and when Shenron closed her fist, the ship exploded. She sealed the doors and with T3's help prepared for the arrival of the Light Seeker. When all the droids in the tower were reprogrammed Shenron sat on the floor in the center of the lobby and mentally prepared for the ships arrival.

The Light Seeker:

The Light Seeker was a long range star ship the Jedi used to search the republic for force sensitive beings who would become members of the Jedi order; the Seeker made its trek every ten years. This year the ship had one hundred and eleven younglings ranging from the ages of three to five. The ship was operated by droids along with eight Jedi, two masters and six knights.

Jedi Master Baxon Sar a Ferroan was in command of the ship, but he sat in the copilot's chair, Master Eden Xess a female was pilot. "I sense a disturbance in the force…" Xess said.

"So do I… go check the younglings…"

When Xess entered the nursery the children were attacking the Jedi knights driven by their fears fed to them by Darth Shenron. A Barabel girl bit a man on his leg while a Chev boy leapt into his chest dropping the Jedi to his back and killed him with his own lightsaber. A Mon Calamari boy unleashed force lightening on Xess, but she caught it with her hands. All six Jedi were dead and the children rushed the door, but Xess managed to role to her back and used the force to close the door.

"What is happening back there…"

"The younglings have gone mad… They killed the Jedi…"

"Impossible… how…"

"Dark side power is behind this…"

Sar stretched out with his mind to the tower and felt the light of the force. "When we land Kewen will help us heal the minds of the younglings…"

When the ship landed Sar and Xess locked the younglings in the nursery and walked down the ramp. When they hit the floor of the hangar they were hit by a blast of the force shout.

The children saw all kinds of monsters and horrors things like; Gundarks, Howlers, Krayt Dragons and creatures that haunt the minds of children. A bright light filled the room and was replaced by a Twi'lek in black robes. She was both beautiful and terrifying at the same time as she stood in the door to the nursery.

The Dathimori girl Dassa was standing at her side along with the droid T3; "You are safe now my little ones…"

"Who are you?" A human boy asked.

"Darth Shenron and you all of you are now patrons of the new sith order…"

"I want to be a Jedi…" A little girl yelled.

Shenron pointed a clawed hand at the girl and choked her, she was hoisted into the air. Some of the children started crying as Shenron dropped her back down to the floor. "SILENCE!" Shenron screamed amplifying her voice with the force. "The Jedi are weak they couldn't protect you… Your parents threw you away… They don't want you anymore… All you have now is the sith…" Some of the children grew angry. "Yes use that anger and your fears… It will give you power…" She pulled Dassa forward, "This is Dassa… You will listen and obey her… She is and will be stronger than any of you…"

Shenron had T3 and the droids take the bodies of the Jedi and burn them, then she had the droids on board the ship reprogrammed to obey the sith. As the droids worked diligently to prepare to leave Shenron felt a disturbance in the force. She went to the lobby of the tower and knelt down closing her eyes. In the eye of her mind she saw four lightsabers two were wielded by her and the second pair was wielded by the legendary Haal Wendu. They fought an epic battle in the tower, her vision ended when T3 whistled a question.

She opened her eyes and looked at the droid; "You will take the Doom Giver…" She had renamed the Light Seeker into the Doom Giver; "and go to the planet Mariluka… Lord Miko is there overseeing construction of the new academy…" He whistled again; "…I will follow shortly, but first I must deal with Jedi Master Haal Wendu…"

The droid had the rest of the sithlings placed on the Doom Giver then the ship took off. When the ship was safely away Darth Shenron allowed her rage and anger to fill the meditation tower corrupting the pure energy in the building.

Haal Wendu's ship came out of hyperspace and as soon as he did, Haal felt the dark taint emanating from the tower along with the familiar presence of Deila Shyren. He flew his star ship around the tower and landed in the snow in front of the bridge. He closed his robes as he walked across the bridge to the front doors. They opened automatically and Shenron was standing in the center of the lobby.

"Deila Shyren… it has been a long time…"

She smiled unhooking her lightsabers; "Deila Shyren is dead… she died on Dantooine… I am Darth Shenron now…"

"Your Master's death was a blow to us all… I lost my master to Darth Arachni as well… Honor your master and return to the light… Darth Arachni wins if you continue on this path… He loses if you return to the light and fight for the Jedi…"

"I fight for myself… Come and join me together we can destroy Darth Caos and avenge the senate…"

Haal drew both his sabers; "Vengeance is the path of a sith…"

"So is causing the deaths of others… Now walk your path!"

She attacked first swinging with her right, then left and at times she swung both weapons. They fought back and forth parrying and twisting their blades from one extreme to the next. They interlocked blades staring at each other, it was Haal who broke the standoff swinging left and right. He swung his right blade left and the other right, but Shenron leapt sideways in between the blades. She came down on her knees and unleashed a series of quick attacks on Haal. She wrenched his right saber from his hand and tried to cut his legs off, but Haal jumped up. As he was coming down he stuck his hand out and force pushed her; Shenron fell backwards and slid across the floor. She stopped in the snow just outside the main entrance.

Haal summoned his lightsaber and ran towards her; he dove towards her with both sabers in a stabbing motion. As he was coming down Shenron blocked both sabers, stuck her feet up and flipped him over, but Haal landed on his feet. When he turned to face her Shenron was already standing; she force pushed him and he flew from where he was standing to the middle of the bridge. With a wave of her hand Darth Shenron cracked the bridge in three pieces. Haal and the chunk of bridge he was standing on went plummeting into the chasm.

"So much for the great Haal Wendu…" Shenron said, she turned to leave but Haal came flying out of the chasm and landed in front of Shenron with his back to her. He immediately spun around swinging for her head, but she ducked and they interlocked swords. "You are getting on my nerves…"

"All that anger and the Dark side has failed you… Just like you failed Master Durr…"

Shenron let out a scream and broke the stand off; she attacked recklessly without any regard to her own safety. Haal used her carelessness against her and when she swung her left sword for the ninth time he switched off his left blade and let the sword pass by. He twisted to the side and reactivated his lightsaber severing her left arm below the elbow. Shenron yelped feeding off the pain and flipped over Haal when she landed, Shenron dropped into a role. She stood up and released a force shout on Haal. The blast of power threw him to the ground and he slid in the snow and fell off the side. He dropped his left saber and grabbed the edge as he hooked the other saber to his belt. Haal pulled himself up just in time to see Darth Shenron force running through the lobby as the doors closed. With half of his body dangling over the side he stuck out his right hand and grabbed the doors with the force to stop them from closing. He finally got to his feet and sped his way through the doors then the lobby all the way to the hangar. He made it just as Shenron was leaving in her ship.

"Next time we meet Haal Wendu… You will die by hand…" She swung her ship around with one hand on the yoke and fired on Haal's starship. Then she made it for space and went to lightspeed, as the ship made the jump Shenron thought about her fight with Haal Wendu. She went through all the moves they made and compared her strength in the force to his. She smiled; "I haven't even reached my peek and I held my own against the great Haal Wendu…" Her face twisted as she thought about how the fight ended. "I should have used my force shout in the beginning…" She said, then her mind went to fact that one day she would challenge Darth Caos for the title of Lord of the Sith. ("When I face my master the force shout will probably be the thing I use to defeat him…") She laughed as she realized that her master didn't even know she could do it.

As soon as the ship took off Haal Wendu knew Shenron would destroy his vessel. He checked the other ships in the hangar, but they had all been sabotaged. He then checked the tower computer and discovered the nano-nites crawling all over the computer. Haal used the force to short the little droids out and reactivated the tower computers. He sent a transmission to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Within five minutes a life size holographic image of Grand Master Jedi Gaffeen Satel was speaking to him.

"Grandmaster I am afraid I have some disturbing news…" Satel listened to Haal as he explained his fight with Darth Shenron and the horrible fact that this year's group of younglings, have been kidnapped.

["If they have been kidnapped… Then I can come to only one conclusion… Darth Caos and Shenron are trying to rebuild the sith order…"]

"Not while I can draw breath in my body…" Haal said boldly.

["Your courage is admirable Master Wendu, but ill placed… If you had taken another member of your team with you, then perhaps Shenron would be in your custody…"]

"Yes Grandmaster Please forgive me…"

Satel grunted; ["Wait on line I need to speak with the council…"] Haal waited for two hours while Satel spoke with the other masters; ["Master Wendu… It has been decided to appoint several more Jedi to your task force…"]

Haal sighed, he had been tracking Caos and Shenron for the past five years. "I will welcome their assistance…"

The Selkath smiled; ["Good you still have full autonomy in this matter…"]

He gasped; "Thank you grandmaster… I am humbled by the council's confidence in me…"

["You have proven yourself to us time and time again Master Wendu…"]

"Yes grandmaster… You can assure the council that I will not fail them again…"

Satel's face softened; ["You haven't failed us… But before I go there is something else you should know… Master Lazz has left the temple…"] Satel explained how Darth Caos took control of Lazz's body, the fight afterwards, and how the possessed Lazz down loaded the restricted archives.

"They are building a new academy… I shall double my efforts to find them… I sent Jedi Lek to Chandrilla to find Rau Steel… maybe he can help us in this fight against Darth Caos…"

["Well done Master Wendu and may the force be with you…"]

Chandrila:

The planet Chandrila was a lot like Naboo in climate and surface terrain. Chandrila was one of the original founding members of the Republic. Some of the most powerful and richest people came out of Chandrila, people of renown and influence. Chandrila is where Commander Rau Steel came to retire after the incident on Bothuwai where his brother who was now Darth Caos had assassinated and killed the entire Republic diplomatic party. He was the only survivor and that was because his brother spared his life. Darth Caos as he now called himself had warned Rau that if they ever crossed paths again he would kill him. He also told him that one of his descendants would redeem the family. He resigned his commission and came to Chandrila because of the force vision he had. He became a member of Count Wescarr's Personal bodyguard and was assigned to his daughter the Lady Wescarr; the two of them fell in love and the count who spoiled his daughter and gave her anything she wanted allowed Rau to marry his daughter. He even gave Rau an honorary title of Lord, but he refused. Rau lived with his wife Raynell on their island estate in the south sea; "Would you like something to drink Jedi Lek…"

He waved her off, "No thank you my lady…" That is when a little boy came running through the living room naked and dripping wet. His nanny droid was chasing after him. Lek tried not to laugh, but it couldn't be helped especially when Rau burst into laughter.

"Excuse me Jedi Lek while I help N44 catch our son…" She got up and ran down the hall after her son and the droid.

"Children what are you going to do…"

Lek grew serious especially after he felt the boy's powerful force aura; "You might consider allowing your son to be trained as a Jedi… The force is strong in him…"

"And in me and my brother who is now a sith lord… I think my family has enough force users in it… don't you…"

"Commander Steel…"

Rau interrupted him; "I am going to have to stop you Jedi Lek, because I have heard all this before from others coming to my door… My great grandfather was a Jedi Master and he was expelled for conduct unbecoming a Jedi… Now his grandchildren were using their force enhanced precognitive abilities for selfish purposes… My mother asked, no she begged the Jedi council to train me and my brother… and how did they respond to her request…" He adopted a mystical tone of voice, "Your sons are too old… I joined the military and my brother runs off to become a sith… Now he is a sith lord… I am sorry I have had enough of the force…"

Lek sighed; "I apologize… I didn't come here to talk about your son… I came to ask for your help… Your brother is responsible for the deaths of all the senators… His apprentice Darth Shenron has kidnapped over one hundred and eleven younglings… He is trying to rebuild the Sith order… You know how your brother thinks…"

Rau shook his head; "I have a new life… I have a wife and son to look after… I cannot help you…"

"Then do it for them… If they succeed in their plans to rebuild the sith order, how long do you think it will be before the sith want your son…"

Rau stood up and went to the balcony; "I have thought of that… I am prepared to run, with my family if I must… my precognitive senses have never failed me before…"

Lek wasn't getting anywhere so he had to change tactics, "What if… what if I trained you in secret… with the proper training you could probably destroy Caos yourself…"

Rau smiled; "Won't you get into trouble talking like that…"

"The galaxy is the one in trouble…"

"Besides my family isn't in danger, before he became Darth Caos my brother told me that when he joined the sith on Korriban he never told them he had a brother… when he faced me on Bothuwai he said that one of my descendants will remove the taint of the dark side from my family…"

Lek had to think on those words and even use the force to meditate before he answered; "Perhaps it was a call for help… We could use that to draw him away from the dark side…"

Rau hoped it would be possible, but he doubted, "You weren't there Jedi Lek on Bothuwai… My brother went through your fellow Jedi and nineteen commandoes as if they were ants before his turbo laser cannon… I can't help you…"

Lek sighed and stood up, 'I am sorry to have wasted your time…"

Rau felt bad and got the courage to say; "Wait… If you want to stop my brother, you have to out think him… Start from the beginning, retrace his steps from Corellia to Korriban and then to Alderran… I learned that from my drill sergeant… The best way to understand an enemy is to get into their head…" Lek thanked him and contacted Jedi Master Haal Wendu and they agreed to go to Corellia after Lek picked up Haal from the tower.

DanMu Medical Facility the planet Denon;

Darth Shenron made a micro jump to the Republic world of Denon to get her arm fixed. She disguised herself as a Jedi Knight and mind tricked the people in the medical center into treating her. They replaced her severed arm with a cybernetic implant. She refused anesthetic and was operated on without it, every nerve was alive as they attached wires to her nerves. The doctors fused artificial metal to her bone her veins were capped off with micro-filters that would transform her blood into a bio-liquid that would lubricate her cybernetics. As the procedure was done she used the pain and transformed into pure rage and hatred. When it was over she forced the doctor to give her a data record of what was done to her arm then she unleashed the pint up rage on the inside. The force wave she unleashed incinerated people, ripped buildings apart, tore up the ground and shattered glass in every direction for forty blocks. Darth Shenron floated in the air in the spot where the floor of a room on the twentieth floor was. Her body was glowing ruby red and her hands were stretched out to the sides. She lowered herself to the ground in the rubble of the medical center extremely tired but she had to keep moving.

("I have to get back to my ship…") The death and destruction she caused fueled her will to live. Shenron made it to her ship without incident and after powering the ship up she took off.

Maraluka:

The dead world of Maraluka was the perfect place to build the new sith academy, it teamed with dark side energy. The once inhabited planet that was strong in the force had become a force meal for Darth Nihilus, who killed everyone on the planet. He used their force energy to fill his needs and now the planet was tainted by his actions. Maraluka was barren and incapable of properly sustaining life and all attempts to rebuild the planet have failed.

The new academy was built in a ravine and still under construction by Czerka Corporation. A large black tower stood in the center of the ravine connected to buildings and structures being built into the sides of the ravine. They were connected by breeze walk; the academy was protected by a sophisticated cloaking shield generator. Miko was in charge of the project, but when T3 arrived with the sithlings he gave supervision of the project over to the Czerka corporate officer.

Miko was teaching the children basic fighting techniques and force meditation when Shenron's ship landed on the surface of the planet.

As she walked down the ramp, Miko and the children bowed.

"Report… What is your status?"

He dismissed the children and explained to her the progress of the academy. "Construction should be complete within the next week…" he looked her up and down, "You've been in a fight…"

"Never mind that… Lord Caos will be here in three days… I want everything perfect for his arrival… As such I will aid you in the training of the sithlings…"

Three days later Darth Caos arrived on the planet; when he appeared at the top of the ramp Shenron, Miko, and the sithlings dropped to one knee. He walked down the ramp and stopped in front of Shenron, he looked at her then Miko and finally the sithlings, gagging their strengths in the force.

"You may rise…" He said after returning his attention to Shenron.

She stood first, followed by Miko and finally the sithlings. "Welcome master… as you have commanded I have found Miko, I have chosen a world for our new academy, and I have found sithlings to fill our ranks…"

"You have done well… Lady Shenron…" He looked her up and down; "…You have been in a terrible fight and I see it has cost you dearly."

"Yes master… I crossed swords with Haal Wendu… I held my own, but he took my arm…"

He smiled at her burning rage; "I sense great anger in you Darth Shenron… You must control it and learn when to unleash it and when not too…"

"Yes master…"

"You won't have to chase Wendu… When the time is right you can strike… When you strike… you will strike at the proper time…"

She smiled; "When he has the most to lose…"

"You learn quickly… How shall I reward my apprentice…" She was about to speak, but Caos beat her to the words; "…I know, I shall give you your own apprentice…" He pointed his hand at the children. "…Choose one."

She smiled and pointed her hand at Dessa, the girl ran forward and stood at her side. Then Shenron stood to the side for Caos to address Miko. "Ah Miko… It has been a long time…"

"Yes it has my lord… and you have surpassed even Master Uthar in his prime…"

He grunted; "Uthar was a fool… I hope you will be a better headmaster than he…"

"I will my lord…"

Caos waved the droids forward; "I have a gift for you…" He removed a holocron from his robe as the droids brought a large metal chest forward. "…This holocron is to increase your own knowledge of the dark side and these…" He opened the chest; "…are to use to educate the sithlings…"

Miko thanked him, then he and Shenron took Caos on a tour of the new academy after he inspected the children. The academy was completed on time and Miko intensified the training of his sithlings. Darth Shenron used her time to increase her own skill and power. She also trained her apprentice, but in private and away from the academy. A month passed by and the Mariluka academy had a visitor who landed his ship fifty feet from the ravine where the sith academy was hidden behind a cloaking shield. The air rippled and waved as Darth Caos and Shenron emerged from the cloaking shield.

"Ah Jedi Master Ynarr Ki Lazz…" Shenron drew both her lightsabers, drawing a look from Caos. "What can we do for you…" He asked returning his attention to Lazz.

He dropped to his knees, "When you took control of my body… My power… I have never felt anything like that in my life… I want more… I pledge myself to you… Master…"

"Don't trust him my lord… He will betray us… Let me kill him…" Shenron said.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and she switched off her lightsabers and returned them to her belt. "No Lady Shenron… He has come to us of his own free will… He will be a powerful sith… and such are the ways of the sith… to seek out the powerful and the strong…" Caos took a step closer and placed his hands on Lazz. "From this moment on you shall be known as Darth Kraven… Arise Lord Kraven…"

"Thank you master…"

"You will have to earn your place here and you will study under Headmaster Miko… He isn't a Darth yet, but his knowledge of the dark side will help you…"

"I am yours to command my lord… You should know that the council has appointed more Jedi to aid Master Wendu…"

"They can send a thousand Jedi to aid him… He will die at my hand…" Shenron barked.

"Lady Shenron be patient… Study your enemy and learn his weaknesses… You won't have to chase him…" They started walking towards the academy and as they did several sith droids took Kraven's ship into the hangar. "Is there anything else you can tell us…"

"Much milord… Julion Van Mont is still alive… The Jedi are very close to discovering Sanx's secrets…"

"We will have to give them someone else to chase for the time being…"

As time went on the sithlings grew up and eventually Miko became Darth Miko in ten years; he and Darth Kraven became allies plotting against Darth Caos. There plans were unfounded as in the eleventh year of the academy's existence Darth Shenron raised her lightsaber against her master. It was a terrible awesome battle they fought; both sith lords were evenly matched when it came to lightsaber combat. Their mental powers were evenly matched as well as they tried to use force illusions on each other. When Caos used his force lightening Shenron blocked it with her hand. The duel ended with Darth Shenron surprising her master with her force shout. The sonic blast blew out his ear drums and bust one of his eyes, she stood over his wounded body and took off his head. Darth Caos' body imploded leaving a great hole in the spot where he died. She took his lightsaber, gave it to her apprentice and had her droids build a shrine in his honor. As the new lord of the sith Shenron gave Miko and Kraven permission to take fifty of the students and build another academy on the moon of Yavin Four. She then contacted all the worlds that were once loyal to the sith empire and she began to secretly build up credits and armaments for the day the sith would once again wage war against the Jedi and the Republic.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Kreia's Rebellion

The unknown regions was at peace, the Arquillian emperor had enough of war and opened up peace talks with the alien alliance. This peace was due to the intervention of Darth Tarya who ruled the unknown regions from the shadows. Traya was old now in her early seventies; she could regenerate her body with the force if she wanted too, but she had no interest in living a long drawn out life like Darth Koar. Darth Koar was an ancient sith lord she learned the ultimate knowledge from. The truth of the force was the force without the limitations the Jedi and Sith placed on them and she passed this knowledge on to her apprentice Kreia who was now a woman in her twenties. Kreia's ambition was starting to rise and soon she would challenge Darth Traya for her title.

("When will you strike little one…") Traya thought to herself. Their battle would be epic and if Kreia was strong enough she would kill her and become the new Darth Traya, if she was strong enough. Traya was in her secret study adding her last entry to her journal. She had sent the Sith Lord Cornad to insure the peace talks between the Arquillians and the Alien Alliance. Traya finished her entry and left the study making her way through the Trayus academy to the thrown room where the sith lords were assembled. Janeo Ram was there, Horad Swent, Lord Paris, Darth Sorr, and High Sith Priest Galan to name a few. They bowed as she crossed the marble floor to her thrown.

"About time… we've been waiting…" Sorr complained.

"Your arrogance Lord Sorr is only superseded by your stupidity… I summoned you all here because Kreia is about to raise her hand against me…"

"Give us the word my lady and we shall destroy her…" Paris said.

"No… I must face her alone… I am telling you all because if she defeats me she will be lord of this academy and she will inherit my title and name… She will be Darth Traya…"

"She can never take your place my lady… There will only ever be one Darth Traya…" Paris said.

Paris had always hated Kreia, especially after her grunt of an apprentice embarrassed him in front of the entire academy. "There must always be a Darth Traya…" She said to them, "…Now leave me I must prepare myself."

Everyone but Galan left the Thrown room, "Paris can't be trusted…"

"I know…" She said, "…But he will be Kreia's problem not mine… Anyway I want you to give Kreia your full support…"

"All will be done as you see fit mistress…" She waved him off and when he left Traya centered herself in the force in preparation for Kreia's next move.

The Planet NeCroth:

NeCroth was a planetary graveyard for ships and droids from all over the Unknown Regions. It was also the place Lord Paris, had built his fortress. Like Racuss Prime, the planet was controlled by droids who now served Paris. Paris was building an army, a droid army and had constructed three droid factories on the planet. When his star ship the Dark Walker landed in the underground hangar Paris was greeted by his apprentice Mixo Zel and the droid general; General Colossus. Colossus was eight feet tall, heavily armored and had tentacles in addition to his arms.

Colossus and Mixo took a knee as Paris came down the ramp; "Welcome home my lord…" Mixo said.

"General how many troops do you have now?" Paris asked ignoring the greeting.

"Five hundred thousand and counting… The fleet is at a count of ten thousand ships my lord…"

"Where is Morvius…"

Morvius was Cerean and Paris's apprentice, "He is in the dueling arena as usual Master…" Mixo said.

"Mixo meet me in the thrown in one hour… I have a mission for you…"

The dueling arena was on the second level underground in the fortress and it is where the oblong head Cerean was matching blades with eight saber droids. Saber droids were agile droids capable of making calculations and probabilities at the tenth of a microsecond. Morvius was fighting eight of the black and silver plated droids with his lightsaber. His weapon had four prongs where the energy blade sprouted from; it was gold and black with an adjustable blade modulator. Morvius could widen or thin the beam however he wished or he could extend the length of the beam out as far as he wanted.

He spun around and severed the head of the first droid; then he arced his blade spun again and lengthened the beam to fifteen feet. Three droids were severed at the waist while one slid on its knees beneath the blade. Another droid flipped over the energy blade while the last blocked it. The remaining droids assaulted him at the same time, but he spun around using the force with his arms tucked in. when he completed the move he stood up strait and tall with his arms close to his body and his blade pointed up. His power gave life to the shadow spin he made and the droids were cut in two.

"I told you not to use the saber droids for lightsaber practice…" Paris said entering the arena.

Morvius held the pose for a few more seconds before switching off his lightsaber. "Forgive me my lord… but the regular droids lack imagination when fighting me…"

Paris grunted and pointed his hands at Morvius unleashing a lightening storm, but Morvius caught the blast with his hands. Paris ended his attack with a smile; "You are growing stronger…"

"Thank you master…"

"Yes that is right… I am master…" They just stared at each other for the next minute or so; "…Walk with me." They left the arena and headed upstairs via the steps. "…I want you to get ready you are leaving for the outer rim."

Morvius stopped, "Why has something happened?"

Paris sighed, then he turned to face him, "Kreia is making her move… I have no wish to follow that viper… You will head towards the core and reclaim the planets that once belonged to the sith empire… Destroy Darth Shenron and claim the sith on Mariluka, Dathimor, and Vespar for yourself. When the sith bow to us then we will destroy the Jedi… But first I must kill Kreia after she kills Darth Traya…"

"I obey my lord…" What Paris didn't know was that Morvius and Kreia were lovers.

After he left Morvius Paris went to the thrown room where he gave Mixo his mission and that mission was to find Kreia's apprentice and kill him.

The Alien's Gate:

During the first few months of the war, the Arquillians took over the alien's gate. Now the Alien's Alliance had agreed to meet there for peace talks. The peace conference had been going on for the past two months and Conrad Ram was sent to manipulate the terms of peace. Traya wanted the peace talks to go in favor of the Arquillians, but Kreia had other ideas. She sent her apprentice Qwan Hystar to kill Ram and disrupt the peace treaty. Qwan was now Darth Hystar, he had been given his sith name by his master Kreia. He arrived at the gate in the disguise as an Arquillian ambassador; his ship had bombs planted in the hyper drive. The moment he left the hangar, he used his force cloaking power to travel through the gate freely.

"The J'Shannii want the Arquillians to share in any territories they take in an invasion of the core… My lord…" These words were spoken by Charren Roth a high ranking member of the Roth Clan.

"We can't allow that… Tell the sith spies in the J'Shannii government to have Ambassador RuToi recalled to the home world…"

The room was filled with nine people, six of whom were personal servants to Conrad, his apprentice was there as well. The other two were spies high ranking spies for the sith. Charren was stabbed from behind hoisted into the air and thrown into the wall. One of the spies was decapitated and the other was slashed across the chest. Conrad drew his lightsaber and started fighting Hystar. They battled back and forth adding kicks to their melee, Cornad force punched Hystar in the chest and he responded by doing a back flip kick. Hystar landed on one knee and leapt at Cornad who raised his saber at the last minute, blocking his attack.

"Why are you doing this… My orders come from Darth Traya…" He asked on his back pushing his blade against Hystar's.

"My Master Kreia commands it…"

Cornad stuck his feet up and flipped Hystar over, he couldn't use the force because Hystar had been trained as a sith assassin. Sith assassins had weak force abilities, but they knew a special technique of using and manipulating force energy directed at them. Cornad was restricted to using his lightsaber. He fought to the limits of his knowledge but Hystar was the better swordsman and eventually Cornad lost his arm to Hystar's blade. He swung around again and decapitated him, ending Cornad's life. Hystar collected the lightsaber and left the suit to perform the second part of his mission and that was to disrupt the conference and start the war. Cornad entered the auditorium using force cloak technique. His target was Ambassador RuToi who was still under the influence of the force. Hystar whispered in his ear and commanded him to insult the Arquillian ambassador. With that little nudge the peace treaty began to fall apart. Hystar planted a holocam in the room and left. At the right moment he would detonate the bombs and blame it on the Arquillians. Hystar stole a new ship for his escape and when he activated the screen to tune into his holocam the people in the auditorium were motionless.

("Force stasis…") He said in his mind recognizing the force technique that paralyzed its victims leaving them in suspended animation. ("Another force user…") Hystar gasped as his force sense warned him of danger. He slammed his fist down on the eject button just as a blast of force lightening struck the ship. Hystar rose fifty feet into the air. He unbuckled his jet pack and dove towards his attacker igniting his lightsaber. He came down in a role swinging for Mixo's legs who jumped into a flip over Hystar. Hystar was still on his knees when Mixo landed; he spun around blocking an attack from Mixo. They traded fifteen blows before they locked blades.

"May I have the pleasure of your name… I like to know who I'm about to kill before they die…" Hystar asked because he had never seen Mixo at the academy on Sithari.

"The name is Mixo… My master is Lord Paris…"

"You and your pompous master will die at my blade…"

They broke the stand off arcing, parrying, and blocking each other's attacks. Hystar lunged forward, but Mixo side stepped him and swung for his back. Hystar brought his blade around and blocked the attack with his back to Mixo. He spun around twisting his lightsaber from left to right backing Mixo into a star fighter. Mixo jumped up and flipped backwards on to the hall of the fighter. Using the energy from the lightening attack Hystar turned the ship over trying to crush Mixo, but Mixo leapt off the fighter to the second level of the hangar. Hystar ran up the side of the wall to the second level where they continued their deadly melee. Hystar leapt side ways onto the rail to get an advantage over Mixo, but Mixo rolled to the ground and then jumped up onto the rail. They balanced on the rail fighting back and forth making high and low attacks. Hystar wrenched Mixo's lightsaber from his hand, but Mixo dropped off the rail over the side, then using the force he swung his legs out to the side and up kicking Hystar in the chest. When he hit the floor Hystar force threw his lightsaber but Mixo unleashed a force wave. The blast threw Hystar's lightsaber across the floor of the second level and it threw Hystar into a star ship. When he recovered Mixo was gone and so was his ship Hystar planted the bombs in.

Hystar's rage began to build up on the inside; "Run… run back to your master I will hunt you down and destroy you both…" Because Mixo stole his ship Hystar had to assassinate RuToi by other means.

(You will not…") Came Kreia's voice to his mind. ("You will return to me on Arquillia…")

Hystar was angry; ("But Master… He interfered with my mission… He must suffer…")

("He will, but you are no match for his master… I will deal with Lord Paris… Return to Arquillia…")

("As you command master…")

Arquillia:

The peace talks had fallen apart and Emperor Kaban Gervel Sathar met with his fleet commanders in the war room.

"What happened?"

"I don't know exactly my lord… One thing led to another and then threats were made… There was an assassination attempt… we are still trying to sort it out… The alliance is blaming us and our people are blaming them…"

Kaban started pacing, "My lord we have no choice we must go to war or the alliance will get the jump on us…"

He stopped pacing to look at the admiral, "Tell all our forces to go to yellow alert… We will let the alliance make the first move…"

The emperor's word spread quickly throughout the Arquillian domain and the fleet prepared for war. It was the Alliance that made the first move and when the Arquillians responded they did with merciless impunity.

Avaress Nine;

The sith fortress on Avaress Nine was home to the sith masters Cornad and Janeo. Janeo had just given birth to their two month old daughter Caira. When Cornad died Janeo felt it and she was preparing to get her revenge. She was in the droid armory when a droid entered the room a droid she had never seen before.

She drew her lightsaber thinking it was an assassin droid; the droid projected an image of her husband Cornad. "My love if you are watching this then I am dead… I have been planning for our daughter's future and if my plans work… she will become the most powerful sith in the galaxy… First off, I ask you not to avenge me… The second thing I have created a holocron… it is hidden inside this droid… He will give it to you when this transmission has ended… There is a force technique on there that I need you to learn… It is called spirit summon… It was invented by the Arquillians, when they practiced the force. It is a technique that allows the user to summon a force apparition from the nexus of the force… I want you to summon me so that I can merge my force essence to our daughter's and when the time is right I want you to merge with our daughter as well… My love our future is our daughter and she must be a powerful sith if we are to survive… Farewell and I look forward to the day that you summon me from the nexus of the force…" The transmission ended and the droid's chest opened up to reveal the holocron. Janeo reverently removed the holocron and activated it.

Arquillia:

Kreia was on Arquillia manipulating the war, which was now under way again. She had out maneuvered Darth Traya in her plan to overthrow her master. She stood in the hangar waiting for the arrival of her apprentice Qwan Hystar. As she waited Kreia could feel the rage of her former master Darth Traya. She smiled at her satisfaction in knowing that her master couldn't do anything about war. Her attention returned to the present when the ion engines of her apprentice's ship filled the air.

"I want my revenge!" Hystar barked walking down the ramp.

She smiled; "Of course you do apprentice and you shall have when the time is right… For now I want you to remain here… I must return to Sathari and claim my thrown from my master…"

"As you command master…"

Kreia left him alone and went to her private study to force teleport to Sithari. When she vanished she was grabbed in the force and when the light faded she was on the surface of the moon.

"Welcome my little Kreia…"

Kreia turned to face Traya who was standing over her on a twenty foot high bolder. "So old woman this is the place you choose to die…"

Traya smiled; "Don't mistake old age for weakness… I am just as strong as I was when I was forty…"

She grunted; "Yes and you taught me that I would one day take the title of Darth Traya from you…"

Traya sighed in disappointment; "Perhaps you aren't ready… The apprentice has learned nothing…"

"Oh really… I learned everything you taught me and more… Or perhaps you were thinking I could have asked you to step down…"

"Yesssss… You are learning… You make me proud little one…"

"Yes but we both know you would never step down…" Kreia drew her lightsaber.

"I would if you truly were ready…"

She smiled; "I am ready… Now die!"

Kreia leapt off the ground igniting her lightsaber; as she flew through the air Traya uncoiled her lightwhip and cracked it at Kreia. Kreia vanished in a red flash and reappeared behind Traya. Traya recoiled her whip and ignited the sword end of her exotic weapon blocking an attack from behind. Traya spun around with her lightsaber locked with Kreia's. Kreia broke the stand off, attacking high and low, then she flipped over Traya's head trying to decapitate her, but Traya unleashed a force wave that threw Kreia out of the air and to the ground. She hit the ground with a hard thump landing on her but. Enraged Kreia's eyes glowed blue and beams of pure force energy buzzed through the air. Traya leapt off the top of the bolder and as she did Traya attacked with her own eye beams. They cut the bolder in half and locked beams on each other. There was a bang and a bright blue flash, when the light faded both women were holding their eyes and using the force to heal them. They recovered at the same time, Kreia threw force lightening at Traya whose body force phased. Traya stood up and started walking towards Kreia. She ended her attack and force phased her body as well. Their lightsabers met in mid air as they were phased; ("Now your just showing off little one… Can't you be original…") Traya said with her mind.

In anger she unleashed a force wave that tore the moon in half and then shattered it. As Traya went tumbling through space still in phase Kreia leapt from asteroid to asteroid. When Traya phased through a large piece of debris Kreia grabbed the huge bolder in the force phased it then she crushed it.

("You didn't die that easy… Where are you…") Kreia thought to herself. As she looked this way and that way, Traya rose up behind her phasing through the asteroid. When her entire body was out she became corporeal and swung her lightsaber. With a smile Kreia blocked to the side and leapt nine feet to the next bolder. She grabbed a bolder in the force and hurled at Traya who leapt off at the last minute. When Traya landed on the next Kreia threw another bolder at her, but this time Traya teleported. When she reappeared Kreia threw another asteroid only this time Traya phased through the debris and leapt at Kreia who continued hurling large chunks of the moon at her. With a wave of her hand Traya obliterated the bolder coming at her, she used the force cut technique on the next and for the last asteroid Traya simply stuck her hand out and smashed the huge rock with a force wave.

"Have you ever seen or heard of a battle like this?" Sorr asked on the surface of Sithari.

"I have only read about such things…" Galan the sith priest answered. The entire academy was spell bound by the battle transmitted via the sentry satellite in space. They watched as Traya dove through the debris of rock she smashed and landed on the same floating rock Kreia stood on. They fought back and forth trying to dominate each other with their sabers. They side stepped each other and Traya swung for Kreia's head, but she ducked beneath the attack and arced her saber around. Kreia blocked and parried her attack, then they locked up again, but Traya swept her foot forward and clipped her on the leg. Kreia responded by elbowing her in the side of the head. Traya spun around, uncoiled her whip, cracked it and caught Kreia on the wrist severing her hand. She cracked her whip again with the lightsaber still ignited, but Kreia blocked with her lightsaber and pulled. As they tugged back and forth Kreia used her force element technique summoning a deposit of lava in the floating debris of rock. The eruption engulfed Traya burning her entire body. When she fell to her knees Kreia leapt at her and stabbed Traya in the chest, it was over.

"Well played…" She said in a wheezing voice, "…You mastered a technique that I could not… You have fulfilled and surpassed all my expectations… my daughter…"

Kreia gasped, "You told me my father killed my mother…"

Instead of imploding Traya's body began to heal and become one with the force. "Now what would be gained by telling you that I am your mother… You needed a passion that would drive you and I gave it to you… You know the true nature of the force… Find your own destiny… You are now Darth Traya…" before her body completely faded Traya used the force to heal Kreia's hand and then she gave the new Darth Traya her saber-whip.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. The New Darth Traya

The sith lords of the Trayus stood at the attention as the new lord of the Trayus Academy walked across the marble floor of the thrown room. With a hint of fear they stepped aside as she strode towards the thrown with the takata dog Sar at her side.

"The woman you knew as Darth Traya is no more… I am Darth Traya now…"

Lord Paris stepped forward; "You are no Darth Traya…"

"Ah Lord Paris… Your foolishness amuses me. You may speak…"

"I may speak… Darth Traya is dead…" He pointed his finger at Traya, "This girl will never take her place… Now is the time my friends… We can overthrow her and rule the entire region. No the galaxy… Follow me I have a droid army…"

"No my master I have a droid army…" Morvius said entering the thrown room. He walked up the stairs to Traya's thrown and kissed her on the lips.

"You see Paris I have always known of your treachery… As a matter of fact I gave Morvius to you as an apprentice… He was never yours…"

Paris stood alone as the gathered sith stepped to the side. "If you follow this girl she will lead you all to ruin…"

Morvius ignited his lightsaber and walked down the steps, "Your time is up Lord Paris… I am the master now…"

"You challenge me… You will be the first to die…"

Paris unhooked his lightsaber as Morvius leapt seven feet from where he was to his former master. Their energy blades met in mid-air with a resounding hiss. At first Morvius toyed with his former master then he used lightsaber techniques he learned from Traya. He spun from right to left alternating hands in his attack against Paris. He was disarmed in fifteen moves, so Paris unleashed a force wave, but it dissipated against Morvius' force defenses.

"Enough!" He yelled grabbing Paris in the force. With a resounding crack, every bone in Paris' body was broken via the force crush technique. Morvius reveled in his victory, but it was short lived as Traya cracked her lightwhip removing his head.

"Anyone else?" Traya asked as his body hit the floor. She smiled when no one else spoke, "Good now leave me…" As the sith masters left the thrown room Traya kept her eyes on Janeo.

"That was surprisingly more peaceful than I thought…" The Sith Priest Galan said.

Traya looked at him; "You are speaking of lady Janeo…"

"You had her husband killed… I thought she would try to avenge him."

"So did I…" Traya hunched her shoulders, "I can't think about her now… I want all sith masters to report on the status of their respected territories…"

He bowed; "As you command my lady…" He turned to leave, but stopped. "What about Mixo…"

She sighed; "My apprentice will face him in the arena…" When Galan left a secret passage way opened up and a sith master by the name of Bracsuss emerged from the opening.

Bracsuss was a core worlder from the planet Naboo; he came to the sith at the age of nine via a probe droid left behind by the last Darth Traya. He grew up with Kreia and the two of them became lovers.

"I thought he would never leave…" Bracsuss said taking Traya's hand that was now healed. "How did you restore your hand I saw the old Traya sever your hand?"

"I used the force to restore it…"

He started caressing her face, "Now that you are the new Darth Traya… Will you keep your word to me…"

"What in the galaxy do you possibly think you could learn from the Yuuzhan Vong?"

"I will find out when I get there…" He replied kissing her.

"You will never find them… That planet of theirs is always on the move…"

"You gave me your word…"

She toyed with a lock of his hair; "Fine you may go but I want to know everything you learn from them…"

"Of course you do… I will miss you…" He said fondling her body.

"Then hurry up and go… the faster you go the quicker you will return…" As he walked away Traya left the thrown room for her private study where T-Seven was waiting for her.

"My lady I have this for you…" He handed her a journal.

"It belonged to your mother…"

"T-Seven… Did you know Traya was my mother…"

"Yes I did… She ordered me not too tell you…"

"That is all T-Seven…"

As the droid left Traya opened the journal to page one and read the following;

_I am making this journal because Darth Koar made one and it will serve the next Darth Traya who takes my place. I started on a journey that was not mine… I had to make it mine… I will build a place where knowledge of the sith will never be lost…" _She read the journal for hours looking at every word for a hidden meaning. Then she came to the part where Traya refered to Kreia as her daughter.

_I never meant to hurt you my daughter, but I guess in way despite my new wealth of knowledge I still think like a sith and I hold on to that old way of doing things. There was never a doubt in my mind that you would surpass me or your father. I did what I did because your father was blinded by his ambitions and he could not see past his own ideals. So I killed him…_

When she read this entry Traya gained a new found respect for her mother and insight into the type of person her father was. She came to the one conclusion her mother did. He was weak.

After another fifty pages the journal returned to addressing the purpose of the academy and the philosophy she must now live by.

_**There must always be a Darth Traya**_

_Despite all my accomplishments I still fill empty… This is due to the fact that I bonded with the Darth Traya before me and I still feel the need to throw myself against the Jedi. If the true nature of the force is to ever come to being my daughter then you must drive to home the fact that the Trayus Academy must not be a place just for the knowledge of the sith. It must be a place to preserve the teachings of both Jedi and Sith. The force is too great for labels, it is the force… True darkness comes from within… And as for the light one can become a light for others to see as the Jedi believe…"_

The journal ended with those words and Traya debated with in her mind weather or not she believed them. ("If you are right mother then one can only conclude that the Jedi inadvertently created the rift in the force by denying what they believe to be the darkness of the force. Their own insecurities created the darkside… and the ancient sith who sought to explore those emotions only amplified the problem by seeking to avenge a perceived wrong…") She thought all this in her head.

"That still doesn't mean that I should bandy this information about or share it with the general populace of the sith or the jedi…" She said aloud. "Both sides would view these beliefs as heresy. She tried to imagine a galaxy with the ultimate knowledge known by both Jedi and sith. Through her visions she only saw death and destruction. Traya added her discoveries to the journal and wrote.

_The knowledge I have inherited must never become common knowledge to the sith or the Jedi_

Over the next few days, Traya spent her time going over the affairs of the academy_. _Then she turned, her attention to the war and what was going on with the Jedi and the Republic. At the moment the Republic was at peace, but the sith was in the shadows growing stronger everyday. Darth Shenron was still in command, she had been lord of the sith for the past twenty years. There were sith academies on the planets of Mariluka, Yavin Four, Vash, and Dathimor. When Haal Wendu retired from the Jedi Order, he married a young woman and had four children, one boy and three daughters. The boy's name was Reman Wendu and he was sent to study to become a Jedi. Darth Shenron took this time to strike at Haal Wendu in his home on _. She managed to kill his wife and youngest daughter before Wendu was able to face her. in their duel the house was completely destroyed. It ended with Shenron decapitating Wendu, then she used force crush on the other daughter. Jedi Master Torren Voles arrived to late to assist. The high council decided to send young Wendu into hiding instead of training him to become a Jedi; it would be many years before another Wendu was trained as a Jedi.

When Shenron returned to her thrown world her apprentice Darth Despar was waiting they fought a terrible duel in the fortress that ended with Despar using force lightening to kill Shenron. When Despar took control of the sith order the followers of Darth Kraven betrayed Despar and established their own order. So once again the sith fought amongst themselves, but their war did not draw the attention of the Jedi.

Darth Traya decided to visit her father's clone on Arquillia and question him. They sat in the parlor to talk with each other in private. The clone had married without Traya's permission.

"It has been a long time my lady…"

"Don't be nervous… What do I care about who you marry…" He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you my lady you are most gracious…"

"I came to ask about my mother… Did you know she was my mother…"

"Yes and as your father's clone I longed to tell you, but your mother forbade me…"

"She treated me like a daughter, but… I only knew her as a master…"

"She loved you…"

Traya grunted, "She still thinks like a sith despite the ultimate knowledge…"

"What do you intend to do? Your mother built the Trayus academy so that the knowledge of the sith would never be lost…"

She hunched her shoulders, "The Trayus academy must become a place to preserve all knowledge of the force… Both Jedi and Sith Knowledge… I shall make it into the greatest archive of force knowledge in the galaxy…"

He smiled at her resolve; "And I shall aid you where I can…"

"Good because I have a mission for you… I want to clone High Priest Sardeah. I want full access to the great archives…"

After leaving Arquillia Traya returned to Sathari where she learned that her apprentice had defeated Mixo in the arena.

As she said Traya spent the next few days increasing the knowledge of the academy archives. She was still reluctant to share the ultimate knowledge stored in her super-holocron , but she did take a few techniques and made them common knowledge. One particular piece of information she learned from the Archillians was concerning time trival. The Archillians had a theory that time itself can be manipulated by the force. However they did not have the knowledge on how to perform such a feet. Traya took the information and hid it in her personal archives determined to find a way to create such a technique.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Abeloth

There are many wonders and creatures of the force roaming the galaxy, but none as ancient and powerful as the creature Abeloth. The last of her kind she roamed the galaxy seeking knowledge and power. She had been living among the force sensitive race known as the Arquillians. When Traya visited the Arquillian home world she watched and studied her for a long time craving Traya's power and knowledge. When Traya died at the hands of her apprentice/daughter, she decided it was time to make her move. Using her shape shifting ability she joined the academy as an apprentice named Sarsua.

('It's not here where is it?") She thought to herself in the academy archives. Abeloth was looking for the ultimate knowledge. So she decided to seduce the Sith Priest Galan. Galan was walking through the great hall just outside the thrown room. He was on his way to his suit when Sarsua came from around a corner.

"Greetings my lord…" She said in a seductive tone of voice.

"Greetings young Sarsua… and what has you wondering the halls at this late hour?"

"You… you are so powerful… I want more of it…. More of you…" She started caressing his arm and rubbing her leg up against his making it easier to enter his mind and control him.

"Don't you want someone your age who…"

"I want you and you want me…" Losing all control he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to his suit. "The academy must have many secrets…" She said lying in his arms.

"Yes many secrets…"

"Passage ways…"

"Passage ways, hidden chambers…"

"A hidden archive?"

"Yes…"

She smiled and tricked Galan into showing her the entrance to the archive, but the ultimate knowledge was protected by three gate keepers and they all obeyed Traya. Abeloth put Galan to sleep, then she took on Traya's form and ordered the gate keepers to give her access to the ultimate knowledge.

It read:

_Know the force and know the galaxy… This is the first tenements of the ultimate knowledge as it was discovered by Darth Koar… The Force goes beyond the petty limitations placed on it by the Jedi and Sith… In the beginning the Jedi suppressed what they considered to be dark emotions such as anger, hate, fear, love, lust, and so on… These emotions can trigger dangerous manifestations in the force… One can only draw the conclusion that the ancient Jedi inadvertently caused a rift in the force… The sith only deepened that rift through their passions… The dark side of the force as they refer to it is raw power… when one adopts the tenements of the unified force the beliefs of the Jedi and the Sith no longer matter… Anger hatred and even fear can be controlled and harnessed to achieve greater power in the force… Yes and even the peace and tranquility sought by the Jedi can be accomplished… There is a power that lies in between Peace and Passion… Knowledge and Power go hand and hand for knowledge is power… True freedom comes from knowing ones limitations and surpassing them… There is only the force… Death is another door to the force…_

Darth Traya had been away from the Sithari when Abeloth broke into her private chamber. So when she returned Traya felt the alien presence. She sounded the alarm and had the academy put on lock down.

"I want everything and everyone checked for authenticity…" She screamed at T-Seven as they walked down a hallway from the hanger.

Abeloth had felt Traya the moment she entered the system and took on Galan's form and hid him in the study. Then she stole a ship and left before Traya landed. When Traya entered her private chamber she could feel that something was different. Traya immediately summoned her most powerful sith users and began searching the academy. It took a couple of days but she was finally able to learn the truth. Despite her lead Traya chased Aberon across the galaxy all the way to the outer rim.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Imprisoned

When Traya caught up with Aberon they fought a deadly duel, but Aberon was able to escape before Traya could kill her. During her travels Traya discovered many things about Aberon and for a creature like her, the inability to move as she willed would be the greatest torment for a creature like her. So Traya decided that best revenge would be to imprison Aberon so that she couldn't move around the galaxy as she wished.

While Traya hunted Aberon she had the corewave space station built. The space station had the power to create artificial black holes. It would be suicide for any ship to traverse what would one day be called the maw.

Traya finally caught up with Aberon and after a deadly force duel she was able to overcome Aberon. Traya stood over her broken body gloating her victory. She took the creature to a habital world after erasing it from galactic record.

"I know what you are creature of the force… I will let you live but know that it is I who imprisoned you here… This is the price you pay for stealing from me…"

Traya left in her private ship to return to the unknown regions, leaving Aberon alone. As time would pass Aberon would become could and bitter separated from her living ship unable to call it because there was no way the neditation sphere could get pass all the black holes in the system. She would remain alone until Luke Skywalker would hide the younglings in the maw installation from the invaders. When Traya returned to Sithari she turned her attention to the war and her domain the unknown regions.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. The Yuuzhan Vong

While the war raged on the Yuuzhan Vong remained neutral. The Yuuzhan Vong believed in the force, at least the Vong of this era. They also acquitted all life with pain and only through pain can one know the true nature of self and the force. The Yuuzhan Vong were capable of war and they had proficient warriors, but they were also pacifists.

Yuuzhan Vong society at present was based on the clan system. Each clan was governed by a clan overlord and all the clans answered to the supreme overlord, who communed with their living force world and the world brain. There were castes and each caste was equal. All the clans gave members to the operation of each caste.

Yuuzhan Vong technology was based on biological organisms as like their descendents the Vong of now hated anything artificial or that could not be genetically engineered.

Like the Arquillians, the Vong did not believe the force should be used, but they did believe that since the force is created by life. Through the force life can be created. As such the vong could use the force to create symbiotic relationships with organisms in nature that could otherwise be ignored. One major example of this was their living home world.

The planet itself could move from place to place via its gravity producing dovin basals. The dovin basals were living balls of grotesque flesh that could use gravity to propel or attract large objects. The bigger the dovin basal, the larger the object that could be moved.

The priest caste were the philosophers, thinkers, chroniclers, and it was the priest caste that focused the power of the force and directed it for the benefit of the Yuuzhan Vong race. The priest caste was the most highly revered caste of all the castes.

Hyntarg Poak was Supreme Overlord of the Vong and he had been for the past one hundred years. He had over a hundred concubines. A very charismatic leader Poak was one of the best leaders the Yuuzhan Vong ever had. He preached and pushed the pride of the Yuuzhan Vong people.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. The Teachings of Shirra Hej Lor

It took Darth Bracuss two years to find and locate the living world of Yuuzhantar. Then it took three months to ingraciate himself into Yuuzhan Vong society. During which time Braccuss befriended and became an adamant student of Priest Shirra Hej Lor. From Lor Bracuss learned the secrets of the Yuuxhan Vong; secrets on force shaping and binding. Yuuzhan Vong philosophy on the force and force techniques never even thought of by the sith or the Jedi.

("Life creates the force, but the force can also create life… and by the force one can influence the flow of life…") The words of Shirra Hej Lor echoed in the mind of Bracuss as he sat in front of his assigned hut meditating. He felt great shifts in the force and visions of the future. As Lor taught him he was trying to manipulate what he saw by making certain choices. He saw great wars and battles involving the Yuuzhan Vong, the killiks, an unknown empire, and an alliance. He saw his descendants and the future of the Trayus Academy. Always the visions were shifting as someone manipulated time and space itself through the force.

The time was quickly approaching when Bracuss would meet with Lor for his daily studies. He got up and got into his coral skipper. A living ship made by Lor himself in the second month of his stay among the Vong. He climbed into the living organic cockpit and placed the cognitive interface over his head as the ship respondd to thoughts. It took one day to bond with the ship and master its complex yet primal instincts and commands. A level of trust had to be established between ship and pilot.

As the ship took off Bracuss eyed the changing environment and landscape with awe and wonder. Because the planet had a living conscience and was capable of moving from one star system to another the climate was always changing from one extreme to another. He flew past another coral skipper on his way to the temple of knowledge.

The temple of knowledge was a large five story edifice. Another living building with a conscience and mind, part of it was coral and some of it was stone. What made the building a living edifice was the coral and the fact that the world brain was housed in the temple. The world brain was the organic living manifestation of the living world of Yuuzhantar.

When Bracuss exited his ship he walked the halls towards Lor's private enclosure. As he passed Yuuzhan Vong in the halls some ignored him while others greeted him out of toleration. The Yuuzhan Vong were slowly warming up to him.

"Master…" Bracuss said when he entered the enclosure. Bracuss bowed from the hip to his Yuuzhan Vong teacher.

The enclosure was lit by glow orbs and rods. There was a pool in the center of the floor, vines grew loosely on the walls. Stone carvings of Yuuzhan Vong art hovered on the walls via dovin basals. Lor himself sat in the embrace of pain, a grotesque chair meant to inflict the person seated on it with the most terrible pain imaginable.

Lor opened his eyes and cautiously coerced the chair into releasing him from its deadly embrace. "Are you ready for the first step my student…"

"Yes master… The sith believe all life is pain…"

Lor raised an eyebrow, "The sith believe in inflicting pain on others… The Yuuzhan Vong believe that through pain life is born expressed…"

"Pain is pain master no matter where it comes from…"

Lor sighed, "You still question my teachings… You are not ready for the embrace of pain…"

Bracuss sighed, "This…" He said pointing at the grotesque chair, "…is called the embrace of pain, because in order to understand life one must embrace pain… even seek it out to understand the strength from within… There is even pleasure to be had in pain…"

Lor smiled, "If you understand then why do you question…"

"For a deeper understanding… Master…"

Bracuss took a seat in the embrace of pain and the tentacle like arms began to push there barbed ends into his skin injecting the venom produced by the chair in small amounts. At first Bracuss' body began to tremble and shake. He could not use the force to aid him, Bracuss had to endure and accept the pain inflicted on him. Many hours passed before he was released from the chair. Bracuss stood strait and tall staring at lor who approved with a nod.

"You will rest here then we shall begin the lessons on shaping and forging the force bonds that create sentience…" For the next four days Bracuss labored to understand the teachings of the Yuuzhan Vong in regards to shaping in the force.

It was the middle of the week and Lor was in the great archives alone refreshing his mind on the sedium technique. A Yuuzhan Vong force technique on altering the physiology of living things, that is when a great and powerful ancient mind touched him. When he turned the force manifestation of Yuuzhantar was behind him.

" Priest Lor…"

Lor was shocked because usually the living world spoke with the supreme overlord. "Yuuzhantar…" He bowed, "You honor me…"

"You have been teaching our beliefs to the sith off worlder…"

It took several minutes for Lor to find his voice, "Yes he is a quick learner…"

"Be careful the sith are not to be trusted… He will try to corrupt you… then he will betray you…"

Lor sighed, "And at the same time isn't it our duty to educate the Jedi and the Sith on the true nature of the force…"

The planet shook causing Lor to fall to his knees, "You are to be commended for your zeal… You have two weeks… If the Sith hasn't shown that he has changed from his archaic beliefs you will stop teaching him…"

"As you command…"

The next day Lor allowed Bracuss to shape crab armor for a young vong who was about to take the right of passage to adulthood. The Vong objected, but his objections were unfounded as the armor shaped by Bracuss was equal to the quality of a master. As Lor observed Bracuss' success the supreme overlord's herald told Lor that the overlord wanted to see him.

The hall of the overlord was decorated with glow orbs and dovin basals lined the walls on both sides. The thrown room was like a swamp and before the steps that lead up to the thrown itself was a mote. Thud bugs crawled along the edge of the stairs. The thrown itself was a twisted looking organism that grew out of the raised ground on which it sat.

Lor walked up to the stairs and bowed, "You summoned great one…"

The supreme overlord stoo up and walked down the steps and with each step he took the steps illuminated a different color. "Arise high priest…" He obeyed, "Am I not the chosen vessel to lead our people…"

Lor steeled himself as he realized where this line of questioning was going. "Yes great one…"

"Then tell me why the living world deemed to show its force essence and speak with you… You may speak freely…"

Lor couldn't lie as the Supreme Overlord would know and lying to the overlord would be every bad. "Great one I am not the most learned person of our race… The appearance of the living conscious to me is no reflection on you as a our overlord… Yuuzhantar spoke to me about my pupil the sith Bracuss… Yuuzhantar believes the sith may corrupt me…"

They had been walking the entire time through the palace. "You disagree…"

"Yes and no… I am no fool my lord… All sith are ambitious, but I saw this as way to heal the wounds of the force and for once and all put an end to years and years of fighting and abuse of the force…"

Poak stood in front of Lor towering over him as he caressed his amphistaff that was draped around his neck. "I have shared the same concerns of Yuuzhantar for awhile now though I am offended she would not speak with me first on the matter… You will end your teachings to the sith and ask him if I and a few priests could visit this trayus academy…"

Lor bowed, "As you command my lord…"

Bracuss was in his hut when he felt a disturbance in the force, it was telling him that it was time to leave. Bracuss began to pack immediately, ("So many things to do before I return to Sithari…") There was a knock at the door and Lor entered the hut after being invited in.

"I take it you have decided to leave us…"

"Yes Master… The force is telling me that it is time to move on…"

"Supreme Overlord Poak would like to visit your academy…"

"I would like that, but I am not returning home as of yet… I have much traveling to do before I return to Sithari… If you are agreeable we could meet in designated place and I can take you and the overlord to the academy when I am ready…"

Lor agreed and then Bracuss left the living world in his coral skipper. He traveled the unknown regions searching for the Yuuzhan'coth or the exiles who have rejected the beliefs and traditions of the Yuuzhan Vong. They are the outcasts of Vong society. It was through the Yuuzhan'coth that Bracuss' plans would come to power.


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 10. The Training Of Caira Ram

Several years had passed since Cornad Ram died at the new Darth Traya's orders. His wife Janeo Ram had been studying the holocron left by her husband ever since. The holocron had information on it about force summoning, which was summoning the force essence of someone from the nexus of the force. She taught this technique to her apprentice.

"The time has come… When you feel my death you know what to do…" Janeo said to her apprentice as they made their way to the hangar.

"Yes master… all shall be done as you command…"

Janeo's apprentice watched the ship take off and when it was out of sight, he made the necessary preparations for the force ritual. Two hours later he received a transmission from the trayus academy, Janeo's fight had begun. She chose a fight with Traya's apprentice Darth Hystar. It was a glorious battle, but Janeo's apprentice already knew the outcome. His master would loose the fight and die, then he would use the force technique she taught him. When Hystar killed Janeo her apprentice shut off the holo-screen and made his way to the thrown room.

There the apprentice began the chant that would summon Janeo's force essence. As he chanted he added meditation to his exercise. He knelt before several personal items that belonged to his now dead master. After several minutes the items began to glow red, the red light that emanated from the clothing grew intense. It began to take the shape of his maater Janeo.

When the process was complete a transparent apparition of Janeo Ram was standing in front of the apprentice. "Master…" The apprentice said, but he gasped for air as Janeo force choked him to death. When the body went limp Janeo walked through her fortress towards her daughter's room. Caira lay asleep in her bed, but stirred when Janeo entered the room.

"Mommy!" The girl whispered as Janeo poured her essence into her little body. The android that gave Janeo the holocron took Caira placed her onboard a ship and took off. As the ship left the planet the android activated the self destruct killing everyone in the fortress.

Caira Ram spent the better part of her childhood at the Trayus Academy studying under the masters. She was a quick learner and very strong in the force. At just the age of six Caira could manipulate minds, levitate objects fifty times her size, create force waves, force illusions, and her force agility was outstanding.

"I have never seen anything like it… The girl is special and she has yet to reach her full potential…" These words were spoken by Master Horen

"Such a prodigy won't go unnoticed for the long the mistress will take an interest in the girl…" Daimean said.

The Sith Priest Gallan sighed, "Give as much attention to the girl as you can… all the master will take a part in her education…"

Caira like so many prodigies that grew up in the academy was a loner and she wanted nothing to do with the academy gangs that wondered the halls of the trayus academy. The current leader of the Black Stars was a human boy by the name Tarv. He was thirteen years old the youngest person ever to rule the black stars.

Tarv was obsessed with Caira and she took a lot of pleasure in playing mind games on him. Caira sat alone as usual in the cafeteria eating her food. She ignored Tarv and his lackies when they came to the table and sat down.

"Of course the true mark of a warrior is to show one's steel against an opponent…" Lione said, he was five years older than Tarv. He looked at Caira. "Don't you agree…" She kept her eyes down as she kept picking at her food. "Of course if one has never been in the arena then one can never call herself a warrior.

Caira looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "Or perhaps I haven't found anyone here worth my time…" Caira had spoken loud enough for everyone to hear her words. The cafeteria went deadly quiet and a few lightsabeers had been removed from their hooks.

No one had ever seen Caira's skill with a blade all her lessons had been conducted in private with the masters. So it was no surprise that a few of the students wanted to challenge her. Caira had built her lightsaber two weeks ago, but she had never challenged anyone in the arena. The only reason Caira said anything was because her favorite master… Master Ilisa thought it was time for her to build up her reputation among the students.

Tarv nodded to the other boy at the table and his name was Oran who jumped up turning over the table. "I say you are a coward and a fake… the masters waste their time on you…"

Caira smiled, "If I am going to fight then I shall fight all five if you…" The cafeteria burst into sound of whispers as no one in the history of the academy has ever gone up against five opponents at once.

"You want to face all five of us…"

Caira was only six but she manipulated situations like a master. "Yes and lets make it interesting as I have grown bored talking about fighting you… If you can make me submit I will join the black stars as your vasal apprentice…" That meant Caira would become Tarv's personal slave for life. The gathered students watched in wonder and great expectation for what would be said next. "When I win this duel the black stars are mine to command… unless there is another foolish enough to challenge me…"

It spread through the academy like wildfire and the bets kept mounting. "I beg you don't do it…" She'nor a female Twi'lek said to Oran.

The two of them were lovers, "Baby… she can't fight all of us…"

"You underestimate her… I have seen her power in the force… She is stronger than you know…"

He kissed her on the cheek, "Wait for me here I will be back soon."

The entire academy came to the arena to see the duel, even Darth Traya honored the duel with her presence. To end the battle quickly Tarv and his followers combined their power to hold Caira in place. She just smirked and shocked the gathered crowd by unleashing her strength in the force. Caira broke their hold on her and threw all five of her opponents to the ground.

Darth Traya sat forward in her chair in awe and wonder as the daughter of Jaeno and Cornad Ram unhooked her lightsaber and severed the arm of Oran. As Oran clutched his severed arm Tarv jumped up from his back to his feet. He and another charged Caira screaming. She slid on her feet into Tarv blocking his attack and severing his sword hand. She kicked the other in between his legs and severed both legs below the knee.

Now there were only two left and both unleashed force lightening on Caira who blocked it with her hands drawing oohs and awes from the spectators. Caira redirected the lightening and leapt at the forth teenager slashing him across the chest. Then she stabbed the last boy in the shoulder. The fight lasted four minutes a new record in the academy.

All twenty-six members of the black stars stood before Caira and out of respect they all dropped to one knee honoring her as their new leader. An hour later Caira was with the masters in the atrium as they congratulated her on her victory.

None of them was prouder than Master Ilisa, "Well done… Your skill and power surpasses that of any student in the academy…"

"Yes it does…" said the Sword Master Darth Vero. He was Male Zabrak highly skilled in combat and the only sith in the academy able to spar with Darth Traya. He was skilled in two handed combat, one handed, double blade, and whip forms of combat. "But we must teach the students the power of fear…" He looked down on Caira. "…You should have killed them."

"There was nothing to gain from killing them master…" Caira said defiantly.

Ilisa placed her hand on Caira's shoulder like a protective mother, "The apprentice is right…"

"If you think that then you are a fool Master Ilisa and you corrupt the girl's education.

Before Ilisa could reply Master Jarshan spoke, "Enough let us not mar this day with accusations and taunts…" He placed his hand on Caira's other shoulder, "This little one has done us all proud…"

The doors opened to the atrium to Darth Traya who met the eyes of the five masters who immediately dropped to their knees. "Leave me with the child…" The masters left Caira on her knees alone with the master of the academy. She walked up to Caira and touched her chin with two fingers raising her head. "Rise little one…"

"Mistress…"

"Walk with me…" They left the atrium walking through the main hall of the academy towards the thrown room. "You are very skilled for one so young…"

"Yes mistress…"

"I have taken notice of your power and skill… You will no longer study under the masters… From now on you will be my apprentice…"

"You honor me mistress…"

"Understand what that means, because you will inherit my title as Darth Traya… It is the only sith name passed from master to apprentice…"

As Traya spoke Caira processed the things she heard in her mind finally she asked, "Why?"

"There must always be a Darth Traya… One who has been betrayed and will betray in turn… A master manipulator…"

"So you will betray me?"

Traya smiled, "I already have my little apprentice… for it was I who ordered your mother's death…"

Caira stopped in her tracks and looked at Darth Traya, "I hate you…"

"As well you should… One day you may become as powerful as I am or greater…"

"I intend to be greater than you…" Caira said defiantly.

Traya smiled, "We shall see…"

They entered the private archives where Caira gasped at the biggest holocron she had ever seen. It was connected to a computer in the wall collecting information from an unknown source. "I have never seen a holocron of this size before… Where did it come from…"

"The Darth Traya before me built it… It contains knowledge of both sith and Jedi… It also contains information from all over the galaxy… Star Maps, biology, historical events and such…"

"How, for what purpose?"

"Knowledge is power my apprentice…"

Caira reverently approached the holocron, but she paused, "May I?"

"Go ahead… Access any subject you wish…"

When she approached the holocron the ridges of the device glowed blue and a hologram of Darth Revan appeared. "Greetings young apprentice what would you like to learn today?"

"Show me everything… Master…"

"I shall start with the ultimate knowledge…"

_The ultimate knowledge states that there are no parts of the force… There is no dark side or light there is only the force… The Jedi believe that dark side is fueled by dark emotions thus they suppress them, but these emotions can be controlled, harnessed, and used for great purpose… The sith are at the door of this knowledge, but they too lie to themselves… They are shackled to their passions and they reject the teachings of the sith… True mastery of the force comes from embracing all aspects of the force… Now learn the lessons of Darth Koar… Who was both Jedi and sith…"_

Caira listened for hours to the history of a sith lord who truly was all powerful and chose to be a sith lord of his free will, for no one seduced Darth Koar, nor was he tricked. He sought for answers and they came to him and Darth Koar invented a new philosophy about the force. When the narration ended the hologram vanished and Caira turned in her chair to face Darth Traya.

"How… Is this true?"

"Stretch out with your feelings and see me as I truly am…"

Caira obeyed and what she felt was power, not defined as light and dark but the true power of the force as it was meant to be and she could lighten her force aura as she wished or darken to resemble the dark side of the force.

"But…" she stumbled the words from her mouth as she spoke, "…If this is true then what the Jedi and Sith imagine the dark side…"

Traya sighed, "No, but the Jedi are the cause for the rift in the force… The Sith only exasperated the situation…"

And thus began the training of Caira Ram. As weeks became months and months years her knowledge of the unified force increased by leaps and bounds. The first secret technique Caira learned was force transmission or teleportation. She could teleport from the moon back to the planet surface with little effort. Within six years Caira could lift objects fifty times her size, project force illusions, she had mastered force, choke, crush, speed, lightening, her agility and acrobatic skills were second only to Darth Traya. Her knowledge of also was augmented by science, philosophy, stellar, quantum, astro, mathematics. Despite all her accomplishments Caira felt empty because according to Darth Traya the Trayus academy was meant to preserve all knowledge of the force and yet everyone living at the academy or assosciated with it were sith.

("My Master is a hypocrite…") She thought to herself, but the problem was how, was she to fix the situation.


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Traya's Dark Ambition

Darth Traya was enraged at what Supreme Overlord Poak had said to her. Even more disturbing was the fact that he intended to travel to the core worlds and reveal the knowledge of the unified force to the Jedi and that she could not allow. Before Traya could act there was one thing she needed to do first and that was question Lord Bracuss on what exactly had he learned from the Yuuzhan Vong. She had summoned all the sith to the thrown room, but had them wait in the lobby while she privately spoke with Bracuss.

Bracuss entered the thrown room, his boots echoed across the marble floor. Traya sat on her thrown with Caira standing at her side and a Takata dog lying at her feet. He took a knee, "My lady..."

"Lord Bracuss tell me and speak truthfully… What have you learned from the Yuuzhan Vong…"

For the next hour or more Bracuss relayed to her all he learned from the Yuuzhan Vong. He learned to shape things with force and how to use the force to form bonds with sentient and semi-sentient creatures. He even told het of his new ability to manipulate medi-chlorians in other living things.

"Very impressive…" Tray said when he was done. Feeling he had shared everything with her she summoned the sith into the thrown room. They all bowed to her and she looked at them and scanned their general feelings in the force before she began.

"My fellow sith… This academy exists to preserve the teachings of the sith, but that will all be threatened and lost because of the Yuuzhan Vong… They have twisted beliefs…" She explained how the Yuuzhan Vong believed in the force and how they plan to share these twisted beliefs with the Jedi of the core worlds. 'If the Jedi learn of these Vong they will send armies of Jedi into the Unknown Regions and if that happens it will be war…"

"Let the Jedi come… I do not fear them…" One man screamed.

Traya snarled grabbing him in the force crush technique and killed him. "Why?" The man's woman yelled.

"He is a fool… I do not fear the Jedi, but a war in the Unknown Regions will tare this academy apart and all we have built… We rule the unknown uncontested… When the Jedi learn of this they will fight us…"

"So what is your plan…"

"My plan is to strip them of the force…"

A wave of shock went through the gathered sith, "Is that possible?" A woman asked.

"I will need at least a hundred of you to make this happen… When we strip their race of the force we will alter their culture…"

"There is one problem with your plan…" Bracuss said speaking up, "The planet they live on Yuuzhantar… It is a living planet strong in the force… Even with our combined might we cannot fight an entire planet…"

"My power is far beyond that of the living planet… I am all powerful…"

Caira grunted, ("No master I am all powerful…") She thought to herself. Caira had surpassed Traya a few days ago.

"Besides we aren't the ones who are going to destroy the living planet… The Yuuzhan Vong will destroy their own world…"

Traya's plan was to infiltrate Vong society. Then introduce them to other aspects of the force, turn them against Yuuzhantar, and finally strip them of the force. For the next three years the sith trained for Traya's mission to strip the Yuuzhan Vong of the force.


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Dark Visitors

Yuuzhantar had moved to the edge of the dark spot and took up a forth rotation around a large star. When the planet was finally settled things for the Vong resumed a sense of normalcy. That normalcy was short lived as Traya and one hundred of her Sith visited the planet. They were invited to the royal palace of the supreme overlord.

"Darth Traya… what brings you to my house?"

"I spoke poorly to you before great one and I wish to make amends for my behavior… So we have come to learn your ways and beliefs of the force…"  
>"You and your followers are welcome Lady Traya… and learn our ways you shall.<p>

The first month on Yuuzhantar the sith made it seem as if they were truly interested in the Yuuzhan Vong's beliefs about the force. As time went on the sith subtly introduced the Vong to their teachings and tempted them with darkside of the force. The Yuuzhan Vong began lusting after the power of the dark side, fueling their hatred and desire to see other cultures fall to the might of the Yuuzhan Vong. Soon the Yuuzhan Vong had forsaken their pacifist ways to follow the teachings of the sith and all those who didn't follow the new order were put to death. The Yuuzhan Vong began to worship pain.


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. The War With Yuuzhantar

The Living world of Yuuzhan Vong had grown tired of the Vong's growing war ambitions especially after the Yuuzhan Vong attacked the Gunjahi home system and left the aliens of the system in a primitive state. When they returned to their home world the living planet had vanished. It was Darth Traya who convinced the Supreme Overlord to hunt down the planet and make it submit through the force and with the help of the sith they would succeed.  
>The Living world of Yuuzhantar was in a system near the edge of the outer rim. When the ships of the Yuuzhan Vong came out of hyperspace Yuuzhantar fired magma missiles at the fleet. They used there dovin basals to redirect the hot balls of magma. Some of the sith had been given bond ships, the coral skippers. They augmented the ships with their force power as they dove on the planets massive dovin basals that propelled the planet through space.<br>As plasma blasts struck the surface of the planet the Yuuzhantar grew angry. The living planet launched its coral skippers and used the force to grab the ships of the Yuuzhan Vong. As it held them in place the planet's living fighters could attack the Vong warships.  
>Darth Traya stood on the bridge of the Vong flagship, ("Your power oh living planet is a pond of water compared to the ocean that is my power…")<p>

The planet shook and a force projection of Yuuzhantar's face appeared across the planet's surface. It was like staring at a giant head in space staring defiantly at the Vong fleet. ("You dare fight a living world… strong in the force… Die infidels…")  
>The living world projected a force wave at the fleet, but Traya repelled the wave. Then Traya unleashed her own force wave that cracked the planet. This allowed the Yuuzhan Vong to fly their fighters through the atmosphere towards the world brain housed in the royal city. They were going to bind the world brain and make it submit, but Traya had ordered her sith fighters to destroy the world brain.<br>"What have you done?" Supreme Overlord Poak asked.

She sneered and and grabbed him by the throat in the force and choked him to death. The other vong on the bridge charged him, but Traya used her saber-whip and killed seven Vong in one swing. Then Traya unleashed a thought bomb on board the Vong flagship killing everyone on board.

After the battle was over Traya and the sith lords gathered together. They used the force to place the gathered sith in sleep then they went about the task of stripping the entire race of the force. Then when the deed was done Traya altered their minds and culture, then she had several sith imprint their DNA on the race so that the sith would for ever control the Vong. What became known as the Yuuzhan Vong gods were actually the names of the sith lords that stripped them of the force.


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. To Wonder The Galaxy

When the Yuuzhan Vong awoke they found themselves aboard their ships flying through the vastness of space. The current leader of the Yuuzhan Vong was a male vong named Tuusal Krail. Their culture had been divided into casts and worship of the gods.  
>In their journeys across space they started making war on other alien civilizations of the Unknown Regions.<br>The Arquillions asked for peace and joined the alien alliance in fighting the Yuuzhan Vong. Even without the force the Yuuzhan Vong were still a race to be reckoned with. The war would last the next two thousand years and then the Yuuzhan Vong made preparation to invade the outer rim and the core.


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. 

Bracuss had his own agenda, so he left Traya and the other sith to fulfill his desires. He traveled to the Maw where he created his own living world of Anor. He was also able colonize his planet with force sensitive Yuuzhan Vong he saved from the purge.  
>Bracuss was inside his newly built space station dark moon. It was built to look like a planet's moon and it was equipped with cloaking device. Bracuss' plan was to leave the space station and the dark moon to one of his descendants. It would be someone in the Yuuzhan Vong of the Anure clan. Like the other sith Bracuss had implanted his DNA into the bloodline of a Yuuzhan Vong family. He had also built an amulet that was actually a key to unlock the space station that opened a black hole to release his living planet. The planet and everyone on it would survive the black hole because of the force. The living world and the inhabitants of that planet would bow to his descendant and they would conquer the galaxy.<br>Bracuss made the final preparations when he felt Darth Traya's familiar presence. She was getting close to the Dark Moon space station.

He looked at his apprentice, "Wes… Darth Traya is coming for me I want you to stay aboard the Moon… I will lead her away from the maw… I want you to return to the academy after I have led her away from the Maw…" He gave him the amulet, "Keep it safe…"  
>"Yes master…"<p>

Bracuss boarded his personal star ship and flew out into the vacuum of space heading away from the Maw. He angled the ship to make it look as if he was leaving the space station used to imprison Abeloth on her lonely world. As he angled the Dark Moon cloaked and just as the space station vanished Darth Traya's ship came out of hyperspace.  
>"You think you can get away from me traitor…" She said. Traya stopped her ship and used force teleport just as Bracuss' ship went to hyperspace. <p>

As the stars bent and blurred all around Bracuss placed his ship on autopilot thinking he got away. He had felt a large surge of force energy, but after a second or two it faded. He stood up to go to the refresher and when the door opened Darth Traya was standing behind it. She force pushed him and threw Bracuss into the control panel of his star drive. Traya leapt forward igniting her lightsaber, Bracuss moved at the last minute as she left a huge red glowing slash in the main computer. As Bracuss ran to the main hold of his ship it dropped out of hyperspace.  
>"Where is it?" She asked walking into the main hold.<p>

"What are you talking about?"

"The living planet you created… Where is it…" she said stalking him like a Krayt Dragon stalking its next meal. "You have betrayed me…"

"I have provided myself with a future… There is a lot we could have learned and used from the Yuuzhan Vong about the force… but you were closed minded…"  
>Bracuss kept the holo-table between them, "The Vong would have perverted the force and everything we stand for…"<br>"Everything you stand for…"  
>She sneered, "You used me…"<br>"Of course… you are a woman… All emotions… I gave you what you wanted you should be thanking me…"  
>Her eyes were so yellow they glowed, "You remember the saying about a woman scorned… I am going to peel the flesh from your skin slowing and bath in the torment of your screams…" She ripped the table up from the plasteel floor and threw it into the food dispenser. Traya yelled as she leapt Bracuss in an overhead swing. He blocked and would have lost his leg if the ship didn't tumble through space pulled into the gravity well of the fifty-seventh planet in the hapes cluster. There was a brilliant red flash and Bracuss was by himself as the ship hit ground. He used the force to steady himself and to keep from being pummeled by flying debris. When the ship came to a stop Bracuss could here the all too familiar sound of blaster fire. The Hapans were isolationists and did not tolerate outsiders.<p>

When Bracuss exited the ship Traya was fighting off a dozen fighters. He had two choices before him, he could either attack her while she was distracted or he could flee and find a ship to get away from her. He decided to flee and using the force to augment his speed he ran across the grassy landscape towards a distant village. Bracuss arrived at the village near sunrise and snuck in stealing some clothes. The little he knew of Hapan society was that men were treated as second class citizens. The women were in charge so he had to tread softly and try to not draw attention to himself.

He had walked two blocks when he was blinded by a bright red flash and the distinctive sound of force lightening. It was by pure instinct that ignited his lightsaber and blocked the onslaught of power. People started running and screaming, while others watched the fight unfold from a safe distance. Traya threw out her hands leveling the village and killing everyone in it. When the smike cleared they were standing in a waste land that was a few minutes ago a bustling village.  
>"That was some display of power…" Bracuss said standing up.<br>"You haven't seen anything yet… DIE!" With one swipe of her hand a mountain in the distance was diagonally cut in half. As the ground shook from the rock slide Traya charged Bracuss who had dove to the ground to avoid the flashing blue light that came from her hand. He rolled to side and took a quick glance at the mountain as half the mountain slid from the main part, crumbled, and avalanched to the surface below. He quickly got to his feet and blocked an array of attacks. He dared not use the force on Traya she was too powerful and she was toying with him as their duel progressed. Finally she took his arm off and kicked him in the face.  
>"Earn a quick death and tell me what you did… I know of the living planet you created… where is it?" He spit on her, "I am gravely disappointed in you…"<br>He laughed, "You should be proud… I tricked you so that I can accomplish my goals, I never loved you, I used you… My future is written in the stars my descendants will rule the galaxy…"

She smiled, "As you say…" She killed slowly painfully and when she was done Darth Traya left the planet.


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. Traya's Return 

Traya was heart broken, but above all she was a sith lord and she had accomplished her goals. The Yuuzhan had been broken and stripped of the force. They would never reveal the truth of the unified force, the true nature of the force to the Jedi. When she returned to the academy Darth Traya focused all her attention on training her apprentice Caira Ram.  
>As time went on Caira became more defiant towards Traya. At first she tolerated it, but Caira started questioning her teaching methods. It was doing this time that Caira began plotting her rise to power.<br>Caira began her plotting by interfering in the war between the allies and the Yuuzhan Vong. She used her mental power to force the Arqullion Emperor to betray the allies. An Arquiliion assault force was supposed to give support to the Barqui. Arquillion warships stood by while the Yuuzhan Vong and the Barqui security fleet shot it out. When everything was settled the Barqui security fleet had been heavily weakened. The Arquillions annexed the system.  
>The allies gathered together again and declared war on the Arquillions. Now it was a three way war with the allies fighting both the allies and the Yuuzhan Vong. When Darth Traya found out she became furious.<br>Caira then began setting up her own spy network that went all the way from the Unknown Regions to the core and the Republic. She sent several trimmers into the force that gave the sith of the core the impression that it was time to go to war with the Jedi and the Sith.  
>Caira set up base on an Unknown Region planet in the Vytex System. She stole the credits she needed in order to fund her operations against her own master. Then Caira decided to take on an apprentice, someone she could trust to carry out her orders. <p>

"Mistress we have searched everywhere… every star of the Unknown Regions… Caira ram is nowhere to be found…" The head sith priest said.  
>"She is out there mocking me… Perhaps I chose wrong… Perhaps…."<br>A powerful mind touched Darth Traya, ("Perhaps your time has come… Yes your time has come old woman… Meet me here…") She mentally sent an image of the place. ("Your time is over… I am Darth Traya now…")  
>"Prepare my shuttle… NOW!" Traya barked. She would put the upstart down and use the force to make herself immortal, Traya thought. "There must always be a Darth Traya… and it shall be me…"<p> 


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. Caira's Rise To Power

Darth Traya walked across the hanger to her private long range ship. When the ramp lowered she was hit by a blast of force power, that sent her across the hanger and into the wall. She rolled to the side as an energy almost cut her in half. When she rolled to the side an atsro droid was split in half.  
>"You are slipping old woman… A year ago I never could have gotten this close…"<br>Traya got to her feet and uncoiled her lightwhip, but Caira surprised her when she recoiled her whip and ignited a lightsaber on the other end. She had built her own lightsaber/whip. Caira ducked and dodge as Traya cracked the whip at her, then she blocked a few attacks with her blade. Traya disarmed Caira yanking the weapon from her hand and that is when Caira's eyes glowed blue as she used her force beams. Traya force jumped at the last minute as Caira's eye beams cut a ship in half and killed three hanger workers.  
>When Traya landed she used her own eye beams and Caira did as well. The two of them had an eye beam battle. Caira won the battle and Traya faded as the beams came at her. Traya charged Caira and there lightsabers sparked and hissed as they fought. Caira blocked and shoved Traya's lightsaber up ad two the side. Then with her free hand she used the force cut technique. Traya gasped as she was cut in half at the waste.<br>"I am Darth Traya now…" Caira said whispering into her ear as the top half of her body lay on the floor. The nerves of bottom half where so locked that it was still standing. Caira used all her might to shove her essence into the nexus of the force. And so began the reign of the new Darth Traya. "There must always be a Darth Traya…" She said.

Caira Ram was no more as she had taken on the title of Darth Traya. The first thing she did was summon all the sith to Sithari and the next thing the new Darth Traya did was catch up on all current events. The sith was winning the war despite the fact that those who followed the teachings Darth Kraven were at war with those who followed the teachings of Darth Shenron.  
>When the sith were gathered together Darth Traya began the force bomb technique. The sith of the Trayus Academy were products of the old ways. A new had to be put in its place. An order of Sith that believed in the teachings of the unified force. An order that knew the true nature of the force and embraced all aspects of the force, both Jedi and sith including all suborder teachings like the Asii Ting Monks. When the sith arrived Traya unleashed her thought bomb slaying them all.<br>The Trayus Academy was empty with the exception of Darth Traya herself and all the droids in the Academy. She spent the next few days rewriting the code of the sith so that it reflected the true meaning of the force. Then she sent out droids to search for candidates for her new order.


	18. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. Last of The Tosh

During the Mandelorian wars many alien civilizations were wiped out by the conquering Mandelorians. A lone life pod of alien design floated through space with minimal power. A passing droid ship of the Trayus Academy found the life pod and brought it on board. Traya was monitoring the situation from her command center on Sithari.  
>"Life form detected… Silicon based DNA… Subject is in liquid stasis… " Traya typed on the control panel ordering the ship to return the life form to the Trayus academy. Then she contacted her spy in Arquillion empire. A force priest who worked in the Arquillion archives.<br>"Lady Traya it is an honor… What can I do for you…" He asked through his hologram.  
>"I am sending you some data on a life pod and a life form… I need you to ID the life form and the life pod tech…"<br>"One moment…" She watched as he made calculations on a terminal she couldn't see. His eyes stretched as he read something. "I do not believe it…"  
>"What have you found?" Traya asked impatiently.<br>"The life pod is of Tosh design…"  
>"The Tosh… I have never heard of them…"<br>"Of course not… The Tosh civilization was wiped out by the Mandelorians during the war… Their system was on the edge of Unknown Regions about ninety parsecs outside the Chiss Empire… They were a very advanced race of people… in fact they were most advanced race in the galaxy… The Tosh were pacifists and like most of the races in the Unknown Regions they believe in the force, but they do not believe that anyone person or group of people should use it… The Tosh have long life cycles… The oldest one on record is three thousand years old…"  
>Traya sat back in her chair, "That is all…" she finally said.<br>"Yes milady…" 

An hour later Traya and her droids were preparing to take the alien out of stasis, but first she started manipulating his medi-chlorians so that he could feel and use the force. "Where am I?" He asked.  
>"Sithari…" She responded standing over the faceless alien. His entire body was hairless and his skin had a silver-grayish color to it. His face was all skin, there was no eyes or mouth, there was two slits where his nose should be it was less pronounced than a human's nose. "Do you remember anything?"<br>"The Mandelorians attacking my home world… My father and mother liquefying me and placing me in the life pod… Do you know if anyone else survived?"  
>"No I don't… What is your name?"<br>He sat up, "My name has no pronunciation in this language…"  
>"How about I call you Khaun…" He agreed and Traya gave her a tour of the academy.<br>"Do you live here alone?" Khaun asked walking beside her.  
>"I won't if you agree to stay here…"<br>"What happened to everyone…"  
>"I killed them all…"<br>Khaun stopped in his tracks, "How you are just one person…"  
>"The force… I used the force to kill them all…"<br>"You are a sith…"

"I am…"

Khaun took the news in stride Darth Traya as she called herself was not like any sith he had ever heard of. During the glory days of his people the Sith Empire was supplied with a lot of tech by the Tosh. His room was in the east wing and Traya had assigned him. The first night was wrestles for Khaun as he was haunted by visions of the Mandelorians. 

"I want revenge…"  
>"Of course you do… I can help you… Learn the true nature of the force…" Traya said sitting across from him at a table.<p>

Traya began training him that day. Khaun learned quickly and within two weeks he could lift heavy objects with minimal or no concentration. He constructed a lightsaber the next week and became Darth Khaun of the Trayus Academy. For many years it was just Traya and Khaun at the academy. He learned many aspects of the force and there was nothing that escaped his ability.  
>Eventually the first students were brought to Sithari, they were between the ages of eight and twelve. Two aliens and three humans learned the ways of the force. Darth Khaun helped Traya with training. After three years more students were brought to the academy and within thirteen years the Trayus Academy was bustling with life again. As time passed Traya used various force techniques to extend her life and remain young. Such as force drain, where she drained the life, force, youth, and vitality of another. She could also manipulate her medi-chlorians in force sleep and use the force to slow her aging.<p> 


	19. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

As time passed at the Trayus Academy the two sith that remained the same was Darth Traya and Darth Khaun. Khaun remained untouched by time because of his alien DNA and the force. Darth Traya had to rejuvenate herself every one hundred years. As time passed Traya watched history unfold throughout the galaxy over the next three thousand years.  
>Twelve hundred years later a new sith empire arose under the leadership of sith named Kovas. Traya saw him as a threat so she used the force to create a force being who became Mason Kell. He single handedly took down the empire. Sith Lords rose to power and fell until the time of Darth Ruin.<p>

Before he was Darth Ruin his name was Phanius, an intelligent and charismatic Jedi Master, Phanius was known for the disturbing tone of his philosophy, which included elements of moral relativism and solipsism, similar in certain aspects to the much later Potentium. Phanius abandoned his oath and left the Order to pursue prohibited teachings, becoming one of the first of what would eventually become known as the Lost Twenty. He secretly united the numerous Sith clans, possibly left over from the old Sith Empire, and founded the New Sith Empire. In an event known as the Fourth Great Schism, fifty Jedi Knights soon followed him and pledged themselves to his new Sith Order and to the dark side of the Force. The newly rechristened Darth Ruin and his followers initiated the New Sith Wars against the Jedi, but Ruin's Sith Order quickly disintegrated. Ruin's single-mindedness and ambitions led to hatred and betrayal by his followers, who killed him.

Darth Traya watched his rise and fall which was replaced by Shere Kaan and the brotherhood of darkness. Lord Kaan as he called himself successfully united the sith under one banner. As in time past the sith always fought amongst themselves and the Jedi. He created a system of equality among the sith lords. Eventually his brotherhood of darkness almost defeated the Jedi and the Republic, but it was not meant to be.

His name was Dessel and like most Sith Lords his story in life was tragic. He grew up on the mining world of Apatros living with his drunk abusive father. His father died, but it was until later that he learned he had subconsciously killed his father through the dark side. He got in trouble when some republic officers visited the planet for Cortosis. A friend helped him to leave the planet and Dessel joined the sith militia forces. His unite the Gloom Walkers gained much prestige because of him, but it was short lived after he disobeyed orders and struck his commanding officer.

Dessel was taken to korriban where he began his training as a sith lord. Dessel became Bane, and quickly became one of the best students at the Academy but it was after a duel with another student that he lost his faith in the dark side of the Force. Bane was able to regain his confidence in the dark side through help from a fallen Jedi named Githany and study of the ancient texts in the archives. It was also during this time that Bane lost his trust in the Brotherhood of Darkness, believing it to be a flawed organization whose leader, Kaan, was a coward and a fool. Deserting the order, Bane studied the holocron of Darth Revan, and, armed with new knowledge, he became Darth Bane and plotted to destroy the Brotherhood, allowing him to create his own Sith Order. Traya watched all this and to ensure that he didn't accidently discover the true nature of the force. Like all Sith Bane limited himself and Traya decided to just watch events unfold.

Bane instituted a Rule of Two, which stated that there could be only two Sith to avoid the infighting that had plagued the Sith for millennia. He also took both the title of Darth and an apprentice named Darth Zannah after tricking Kaan into using the thought bomb to wipe out the brotherhood.

Both Darth Traya and Darth Khaun lingered through time the only immortal force users to ever live. While Khaun was her favorite acolyte there were some things about the force she kept from Khaun like force beam, force cut, and teleport techniques. If the sith ever tried to overthrow her she could blow up the Academy and kill them all. She was the perfect sith, Darth Traya, there must always be a Darth Traya.


	20. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. The Revenge of Darth Vectivus

With all the success of the rule of two there was always the problem that the sith would be destroyed and the legacy of Darth Bane lost forever. One hundred years before the time of Darth Palguies the Wise there was Darth Athlas and his apprentice Darth Vectivus. Like the sith before them they operated in the shadows and through secrecy. Always the grand scheme to turn the Republic into an Empire and destroy the Jedi from within was always in the works.  
>The two sith had traveled to the outer rim world of Geonosis to meet one of the many spies in the sith spy network. When they arrived all seemed well until a Jedi Master named Theron Voles revealed himself with his apprentice. Voles was a powerful Jedi and he had never believed that the Sith had been wiped out. A terrible duel broke out and his apprentice was wounded, by Athlas.<br>Theron Voles fought both master and apprentice, when Vectivus almost died twice at the hands of the Jedi he ordered his apprentice to run and leave him. Reluctantly Vectivus obeyed as the ship was taking off Voles' apprentice managed to shot down the ship as it climbed into the sky. Darth Vectivus stood on a hill as his ship slammed into a mountain.  
>"I shall avenge you my master…" He said when he felt his master dead. The sith were really good at hiding their presence in the force. He waited until the Jedi left and sent a signal to a sith spy who picked him up in a long range ship. ("All is lost…") Vectivus said because he had only been studying under his master for the past three years. There was so much he didn't know and his training was incomplete. When he returned to his master's base on Telos he found the Jedi and over fifty security droids plundering their stuff.<br>"The sith holcrons…" He gasped, "The teachings of Darth Bane, Darth Zannah…" He had to leave quickly or loose all self control.

Three moths later Darth Vectivus was traveling through the Sullust system when his ship was hit by a probe droid. Both crashed landed on the planet three miles from each other.  
>"How bad is it…" He asked his copilot droid.<br>"Not bad master I can have it repaired in one hour…"  
>As the droid got to work Vectivus used the force to enhance his vision. "I will be right back…" He said after spotting the droid. He sped across the rocky terrain of Sullon, the moon of Sullust. When he reached the droid it was badly damaged, but it was transmitting some sort of signal. He tried to salvage from the droid, but it seemed to be unsalvageable. "P9… what kind of droid is this… I have never seen a probe droid like this before…"<br>"That is because it has been out of service master for the past three thousand plus years… Someone has upgraded this droid repeatedly…" P9 had finished the repairs and joined Vectivus with their ship ready to leave.  
>"Can you access the memory core?"<br>"No master…"  
>P9 was cut off when the face of the probe droid spun around and scanned them both. "Life form's detected… One artificial… One biological… Identity confirmed Darth Vectivus you are asked by my creator to follow the following coordinates…"<br>"Who is your creator?"  
>"He awaits you at the coordinates I have given… This unit will self destruct in ten minutes…"<br>As the droid blew up P9 and Vectivus made their way back towards their ship. "Those coordinates will take you to an asteroid field in the Hoth System…" A sith spy said to Vectivus over the holo-net.  
>"If something happens have a ship standing by to get me…"<br>"Will do milord…"  
>Vectivus switched off the holo-projector and leaned back in his chair. "What do you think P9?"<br>"To risky master… but I would like to know where that derelict droid came from…"  
>Everything in Vectivus; body was telling him to go, "Set course for the Hoth System…" He ordered hoping it wasn't a trap.<p>

When Vectivus' ship came out of hyperspace he searched the interior of the system for the asteroid field in question. When they found he had to use force in order to navigate the deadly field to reach the super asteroid in the center of the field. As they approached the southern face of the asteroid the ship was gripped by a powerful tractor beam.  
>"Master I am picking up overlapping droid signals… binery codes so old… There is some sort of droid factory in the asteroid…" They passed through a force field down a tunnel where probe droids were flying in and out of the asteroid under cloak.<br>"Please exit your ship an artificial atmosphere and gravity has been established for you…" A synthesized voice said over the COM. P9 followed Vectivus down the ramp where two armored battle droids awaited them. They led them through an eight foot tall tunnel and into a large cave filled with all sorts of machines and droids. "Welcome to the hoth asteroid belt I am Droid Mother brain, you may refer to me as mother… I have been authorized by my new master to provide you with a ship and supplies for your journey into the Unknown Regions…"  
>Vectivus raised an eyebrow, "And why would I travel to the Unknown Regions let alone trust a brain droid…"<br>"My new master invites you to a place where you can complete your training…"  
>"What is this place you mention…"<br>"All will be revealed when you arrive, your droid P9 must remain here while you complete your training… along with your ship…"  
>"Who built you droid?"<br>"I was built over three thousand years ago for the purpose of recording all that happens in the galaxy and mapping star systems… I transmit that information to my creator's heirs…"  
>An offer to complete his training was too tempting to pass by so Vectivus agreed. He traveled for many months with another droid provided by the mother brain. The droid was old and like the probe droid it had been updated. When the ship came out of hyperspace they flew through an asteroid field blocking the hyperspace lane. Then they flew through an artificial magnetic field to a star system with two planets. The planet they flew towards had a moon that had been ripped apart by the force. The planet was a cross between Tatooine, Korriban and Geonosis.<br>"The force is strong here… I have never felt anything like this before…" He said outloud.  
>When the ramp lowered Vectivus was greeted by a man in altered sith robes. "Welcome to Sithari Lord Vectivus… I am Sophen Sith Priest and Master Chronicler…"<br>"Sith Priest?" He asked as Sophen bowed to him.  
>"It is a new title adopted here at the Trayus Academy…" Vectivus stopped and when the Priest noticed he turned to face Vectivus. "Something wrong milord…"<br>"The Trayus Academy was destroyed over three thousand years ago…"  
>Sophen smiled, "There must always be a Darth Traya… Come my mistress awaits you in her thrown room…"<br>As Vectivus walked through the dimly lit black hallways they passed several sith on the way to the thrown room. He was in shock and growing angry, because he had always been taught there should only two a master and an apprentice. Yet here was a place where many sith lived and studied, a mockery of what Darth Bane had done.  
>"Leave us…" A middle aged woman ordered to the Priest, "Welcome Lord Vectivus to the Trayus Academy… I have been watching the order of two for some time now... Darth Bane was a genious..."<br>"If you admire him so... Why are all these sith here..."  
>"This place was built by the first Darth Traya to preserve all knowledge of the force... I invited you hear so that you can finish your training... I am interested in seeing how this grand scheme will work out..."<br>"I thought Revan destroyed all the sith of the old sith empire..."  
>Traya took a piece of meat and gave it to her Takata dog lying by her throw. "He did the second Darth Traya killed him and built this place..."<br>"How many Darth Traya's have there been?"  
>"Four including me..."<br>"Four but... How old are you?" He asked sensing that she was telling the truth  
>"I am over three thousand years old... By the force I have become immortal..."<br>"Will you teach me this immortality?"  
>"I possess all the knowledge Darth Bane had and all who followed in his wake... That I shall impart to you and if you show yourself worthy I will show you things Darth Bane never even dreamed of... But you must swear never to reveal this place to another living being... If you do I will personally end you and shape Bane's legacy as I see fit..."<br>"I swear master..."  
>Vectivus' training began the next day and as Traya promised she gave him all the knowledge accumulated by Darth Bane's order. Traya even gave him holocrons to replace the ones stolen by Jedi Master Voles. Vectivus preferred study over lecture and lessons offered by Traya, because he sensed that she had no respect for traditional sith teachings. It was as if she knew something about the force that he and the ones before him didn't and she had no interest in the Republic or even the Jedi. Vectivus spent the next ten years studying at the Academy.<br>"You know if you helped me the sith would probably succeed in overthrowing the Jedi and the Republic..." Vectivus said walking beside Traya.  
>"I only need to reveal myself if necessary... but I foresee that soon what Darth Bane envisioned will soon come to pass..."<br>"Very well then... The core is ours to rule..."  
>She smiled, "The Unknown regions is mine..."<p>

When Vectivus returned to the core the first thing he did was search for a competant apprentice. He found one in a human who became Darth Romulus the master of Darth Omni who would teach Darth Plagueis. Vectivus studied Theron Voles so that he could enact his revenge. He arranged the deaths of Reece and Tala Voles. Theron Voles went to the Jedi Council and requested that his sister be trained as a Jedi. They agreed and she was taken to Dantooine to study at the academy. As time passed Serra Voles became obsessed with the legend of the Star forge. While he was still a sith lord Revan had a vision of the Star Forge being destroyed so he had a second star forge built in secret using the knowledge of the temple computer.  
>Serra betrayed her master and with the help of another padawan who was enamored with her, they killed everyone in the academy and went in searh of the new star forge. Feeling responsible for what happened Theron Voles went in search for his sister. He ran into her on Kashyyyk and after a terrible duel Theron lost his apprentice to Serra who was now going by the name Darth Voles. In anger Theron killed her apprentice, he followed her to Manaan where they finished their duel. It was a terrible battle as they both were evenly matched in power and lightsaber skills. The city of Ahto was torn apart by their fight and when Theron stabbed her in the chest her death sunk the entire city beneath the waves of Manaan. Thousands of Selkath died in the duel and more when the city collapsed. Theron was taken before the Jedi Council, but he resigned his commission swearing that he nor any of his descendants would ever use the force again. Darth Vectivus had gotten his revenge by corrupting his sister and forcing him to kill her.<p>

Darth Vectivus had gotten his vengeance and he ruled for the next twenty years until his apprentice Darth Romulus overthrew him in a terrible duel and built his tomb in a massive ateroid in the Bimmiel system. Darth Romulus ruled for the thirty years and was overthrown by his apprentice Darth Omni who had help from sith assassins he trained in secret. Darth Plagueis the wise became Lord of the Sith after he killed his master on Korriban. Plagueis the wise became the most powerful sith lord to reign over the rule of two. He even became immrotal, discovered the secret of creating life with the force and learned to stop people from dying, but as powerful as he was no one was as cunning as Darth Sidious. Sidious tricked his master into his force sleep which was used to regenerate his body. Then Sidious killed him in his sleep knowing he could never defeat his master in open combat.

Sidious fulfilled the age old promise and plans of Darth Bane by destroying the Jedi and turning the Republic into an Empire. He and his apprentice Darth Vader ruled the galaxy through fear, but the force has a will of its own. Darth Vader's son and heir Luke Skywalker became a Jedi and helped his fallen father find redemption. Through Luke Skywalker the Jedi have returned to the galaxy.  
>Darth Traya watched all these things from her thrown world of Sithari. Then she decided the galaxy needed a swift kick in the rear. The sith of the Trayus academy have always controlled the actions of the Yuuzhan Vong and so through Onimi a direct blood descendant of one of the sith who partook in stripping the vong of the force. Through Onimi she controlled Overlord Shimrra and they invaded the Republic and the core. Not long after that the Killiks invade Chiss space and the Jedi aid them where Luke Skywalker resists the dark side and destroys Lomi Plo and Raynur Thul.<br>Then Jacen Solo struggles with the Darkside and becomes Darth Cadeus. He dies at the hands of his sister Jaina Solo and then Abeloth is freed from her planet prison and the Jedi start going mad because of her. The Jedi face annihilation and three armies prepare to destroy one another. One is led by Luke Skywalker, the second by Abeloth and those lost tribe sith that join her and the last is led by Gala Vol the daughter of Derish Vol who died at the hands of Abeloth but not before he wounded her greatly.


	21. Chapter 22

Chapter 22. Force Time

Darth Traya decided that she had lingered enough, she was over four thousand years old and her memory faded in and out, but that didn't deminish her will to rule. ("I shall reshape the galaxy... After all a perosn with my power and knowledge should be able to do that...") She thought to herself. There was nothing about the force that escaped Traya's grasp, she was the most powerful Darth Traya to ever exist.  
>"Where is it..." In order to reshape the galaxy Traya needed to be able to control time and space itself. The Arquillions had a theory that it was possible to manipulate time and space through the force, but the Arquillions also believed that the force should not be used, so no Arquillion ever explored the possibilty. Traya had to look too the Sith. If anyone had ever discovered a technique for time travel or manipulating time itself through the force it was the ancient sith. Legends say that the ancient sith could move planets destroy star systems and make stars go nova. Darth Koar was one sith lord who had done all these things and it was he who discovered the true nature of the force. She searched his journals but there wasn't anything in it about controlling time and space.<br>"My lady I found it..." Trintan the current head of the sith priests declared. He came to her with an old scroll. "Darth Cerebro's master was Darth Calamar..." Cerebro was founder of the flow-walking technique often used by the Asii Ting Monks.  
>"So..." She replied in frustration.<br>"Yes but mistress flow-walking is the closest thing to time travel and as you know when an apprentice creates a force technique it is derived from something they saw there master do, but could not master themselves..."  
>Traya turned to her computer, "Mother... display all information on the sith lord Darth Calamar..."<br>"One moment please... Darth Calamar was a lord of the sith who lived during the era of Marko Ragnos... One of nine known sith lords to survive the great hyperspace war, Calamar refused to aid Ludo Kreesh in his war against Naga Sadow and fled the old sith empire... He returned to his home world of Mon Calamari and set up his own kingdom. After defeating and exiling his apprentice, Darth Calamar gave his throne over to a worthy Calamari with the instructions to join the Republic... that is all that is known of the sith lord Darth Calamar..."  
>Traya sat in silence as she thought on what she had just heard, that is when she recieved a transmission from the droid mother brain in the Hoth System. "Milady I have discovered something of note... please locate the file named the victory of Calamari..." It didn't take long because the file was digital. "Now please cross reference with hard file coded MC dash 88..."<br>Some of the information the Trayus academy possessed was in the form of scrolls that had been cataloged. "That makes no sense..." Trintan said looking over Traya's shoulder.  
>Traya looked at the dates, the digital one gave the victory by the Mon Calamari over the Quarren, the date on the tattered scroll indicated that the Quarren won the battle. "Its a time paradox and an indication that Darth Calamar manipulated time itself..."<br>"Now all we have to do is find his tomb..." Trinten said.  
>"There is a place on Mon Calamari called the forbidden sea..." The Mother Brain said.<br>"A perfect place to hide a sith tomb... Summon Lord Khaun to the throne room..."  
>When Khaun entered the throne room Traya was waiting for him, he dropped to one knee. "You summoned me milady..."<br>"I did... I have a mission for you... Travel to the Mon Cal home world seek out the tomb of Darth Calamar... I want his secrets..."  
>"I obey milady... I shall leave now..."<br>"Serve me faithfully Lord Khaun and I shall release you from your vow to this academy and set you loose on the Mandelorians... The Republic... and The Jedi... but Luke Skywalker is mine and mine alone..."  
>He bowed, "As you wish milady..." Khaun stood up and left the throne room. He summoned his apprentice Greelock an Ugnaught who came to the academy at a young age. He also took his personal assassin droid who he designed after Darth Revan's assassin droid. He called the droid HK, but its designation was HK 5000. When They reached his star ship the dark comet Darth Eros was waiting for him. Eros and Khaun were rivals mainly because Khaun had killed Eros' apprentice. The two sith were the strongest in the academy second only to Darth Traya.<br>"Going somewhere..." He arrogantly asked, Eros was a male Weequay.  
>"Personal business for the mistress... Don't worry we shall settle our affairs soon enough..."<br>"I do not think so... This mission for the mistress will lead to your doom..."  
>"Maybe... whatever happens I won't die by your blade..."<br>"It has been an honor..."  
>"I shall see you again Lord Eros... On my terms..." Eros stepped to the side and allowed Khaun to pass.<p>

The dark comet came out of hyperspace nine months later in the Mon Calamari system which was under the control of the Sith Republic. Abeloth and her minions controlled the Galactic Alliance which had been renamed the Sith Republic. The capital ships blockading the planet didn't see the dark comet which was cloaked. "Set ship for hydro run..." Khaun ordered to Greelock and HK who piloted the ship. As the star ship dove into the oceans of Calamar it converted for deep sea travel. They skimmed the ocean floor heading northeast away from the Mon Cal capital city. The dark comet looked like a glassy blob with the cloaking shields on.  
>After two hundred miles the ship scanners made a ping sound, "Master long range scanners are detecting four large lifeforms... Unable to identify..."<br>Khaun stretched out with his feelings and felt the four massive beasts that patrolled an unmapped part of the ocean floor. "Creatures of the force..." He said. "Full stop and open the torpedo tube..." Because Khaun was a Tosh he could liquefy himself, he did and slithered into the torpedo tube. Greelock hit the button and a slivery liquid eased through the vast water pass the first creature which had a body that resembled a Rancor with a huge membrane like fin on its back. Its tail was long but like a Firaxan shark's.  
>After twelve miles Khaun came upon a large underwater structure surrounded by an air-shield. When he passed through the air shield Khaun solidified and walked up the steps to the doors the Calamari statues scanned him and the eyes projected the hologram of a sith.<br>"Life form detected... Unidentified... Humanoid... Silicone based... Medi-Chlorian count... Nineteen thousand... Please identify yourself..."  
>"I am Darth Khaun of the Trayus Academy... I seek the knowledge of Darth Calamar..."<br>"You may enter at your own risk Lord Khaun..."  
>When the hologram vanished and the head of the statues returned to their first position Khaun reached out with his mind and tripped all the traps in the building. He walked down a long hallway and came to a huge opening. Then he used the force to rip open the massive doors that lead to the crypt. An elaborate sarcophagus lay in the center of the room. The tomb shook, "Go back... There is nothing for you here..." A voice said.<br>"If that were true then you wouldn't mind me looking around..." Khaun said into the air.  
>"What is it that you seek here..."<br>"The knowledge of Darth Calamar..."  
>"Knowledge is power... and power has a price..."<br>"And what is your price..."  
>"To be erased... I am a living computer and I shall tell you what you want to know but you must swear to erase me..." The lights came on and there against the wall among all the gem stones was a super computer old, but functioning. "My master Darth Calamar designed me to watch over this place... I gained sentience and I wish to be nothing... I wish to stop existing..."<br>"Give me Darth Calamar's Holcron..."  
>"To find the Holocron you must go forward to go back and you must go back to go forward..."<br>"Riddles... One must dream of tomorrow and one must remember the past... To forget the past is to make the same mistakes tomorrow and the future will be lost..."  
>"Well said sith... The holcron is in the sarcophagus... Take and end me..." Khaun opened the Sarcophagus then he switched the living computer off and erased its file. Then he touched the holocorn with dark side energy and it awoke. The gate keeper was Darth Calamar himself.<br>"Welcome young master... What can I teach you today..." Khaun didn't answer he set up a communications array with the old computer and equipment he found in the crypt. Soon a life size hologram of Traya was standing before him. Traya looked at the holocron.  
>"You have done well..." She turned her attention to the gatekeeper, "Master... is it possible to control time and space through the force."<br>The miniature hologram looked at Traya, "The power you seek is too great and powerful... it will consume you..."  
>"That is my affair... answer the question..."<br>The holgram just stared at Traya, holocron gatekeepers were tempermental about the information they gave out because they were built to mimic the people who created them. "Yes it is possible to control time and space through the force..."  
>"Show me..." For the next hour the holocron master dove into the ends and outs of Force timing.<br>"Sights and sounds help and if you don't know then draw the memories from other people... objects can be used as well... the older the better... Like trees and rocks they stand the testament of time and possess the deepest knowledge even though they cannot speak... The force flows through them and that is all you need..."  
>"Lovely..." Traya said, "But like all sith you think on a grand scale... I am talking about the galaxy as a whole... Can I affect that much space and time... and what are the side affects... what are the variables..."<br>Once again the gatekeeper just stared at her before answering, "Time is constant like the force... time always moving while the force is always flowing... from life to life it is all connected... these connections transcend time that is why both the Jedi and Sith can see things before they happen... The power must come from six points in the galaxy all connected to the central hub... each point must be powered by a force user who is aware of his power and has some degree of control... The center is the key and the master of the galactic hands... The others will be consumed and lost forever while the center will hold the very fabric of time and space in his or her hands... You will be able to send the galaxy backwards or forward in time... Know this all force users will have knowledge of the change if they were still alive in the time frame you have set... If any force users died in within the time frame you set they will have no knowledge... Non force users will have feelings, but that is all... many decisions are paved in lanes of time... choose wisely... One last warning... this power is addictive that is why I turned away from it... do not drown in your own ambitions... The force spheres are located on the following planets... They are made of coronite..."

"You have done well Lord Khaun... remain on Mon Cal I shall contact you when the deed is done..." She switched off the COM and got ready to fulfill her desires. Traya chose seven sith apprentices and sent then to the six points in the galaxy where the six spheres awaited them. She planned so that everyone would arrive at their destination at the same time. She made the trip herself to the deep core planet of Tenaubrau. A huge temple was built over the force sphere that lay underground in a large chamber completely built out of coronite a rare metal that amplified the force.  
>Traya stepped into the sith sphere and reached out to the other sith to make sure they were in position. Then she ordered them to activate the spheres. Immediately Traya could feel the spheres amplify the power of the other sith and then drain them. The sphere she controlled had to be operated by the force and by computer. There were two small clock hands connected to a large one. Both had to moved similtaneously by hand and the force. Each revolution represented a year from today. She set the dial to twelve years ago. One year after the Yuzhaan Vong surrendered to the Alliance. Then Traya unleashed the power of the time spheres.<p>

Corellia:

Luke Skywalker and the Alliance remnant was getting ready to make the jump to hyperspace and attack Abeloth and the Sith Republic on Coruscant. Luke and his sister Leah Solo watched the reports coming in on Gala Vol and her assault forces assembling to attack Coruscant as well.  
>"Well we could attack Gala first..." Leah said.<br>"It doesn't matter... I intend to use battle meditation..." Luke replied.  
>Leah looked at her twin brother, "And when did you learn to do that?" It always amazed Leah, every time she was away from Luke and came back he had learned a new force technique. ("If this keeps up he will be all powerful...")<br>He smiled, "Well if you would keep up with your Jedi training you would be a master by now..."  
>"May the force be with us if you ever turn to the dark side..."<br>He shook his head, "I have passed all my tests... I have been tempted more times than I would care to remember... The galaxy still has you..." Leah smiled at him as Saba Sabatyne came on the bridge of Alliance One.  
>"Grand Mazter All zhipz in pozition... We await your orderz..."<br>Luke was about to give the order when he felt a massive wave of power coming towards the fleet. He ran to the main view screen. "Scan sector two and magnify..."  
>"Luke what is..." She gasped as the screen was filled with a massive blue wave that froze everything it touched. Seven star fighters got caught in the wave and they stopped frozen as they tried to turn away.<br>"What iz that?" Saba asked. Luke tried to throw up a force barrier against it, but it was no use as the wave engulfed the entire fleet. 

Throughout the entire galaxy everything and everyone was frozen in time. Whether it was traveling through hyperspace or walking up a street, racing in a pod race or taking a dive off a cliff, time had stopped all over the galaxy. At the center of the force wave Darth Traya beheld the galaxy, its past, present, and future. It was the second time she felt godlike, the first when she was taught the true nature of the force. The dial was set now all she had to do was release it and she did.


End file.
